Romantic Breaker Arc3
by CommanderArcadeDoll
Summary: A group of ten friends struggle their way through their slice of entity-enhanced life. They unearth a variety of secrets amongst themselves and fight it out physically, emotionally and mystically in a battle they call EEWG or Entity Enhanced War Games. [Sequel of Romantic Breaker Arc1 and Arc2] [Characters: Piko, Olivia, Len, Mikuo, Rin, Rinto, Neru, Nero, Miku, Lenka]
1. RBA3 ch25: Detestable

Beginning of ARC 3

* * *

On a run-and-hunt session...

Three angry girls halt to catch a breath after rounds of chasing Rin. They tripped on random ropes tied to cornstalks, fell into excavated holes and got stuck in sticky traps waiting for someone to come and fall in them.

"WE'LL GET YOU AND YOU'LL BE SORRY ! ! !" All of them holler.

"Darn, she ran way ahead of us *pant ...* How can she do that to her? She knew how innocent Olivia is compared to her. I'll make her drink a WHOLE pitcher of bitter vegetable juice in one sitting when we catch her!" Lenka gasps in anger as she grows worn out from sprinting with the weight of her excess baggages.

"Ouch, my aching feet! When I get my hands on her, I'll pull every single strand of hair on her head for this!" Neru complains, full of spite and with grudge since she had to sprint using high-heeled boots.

"Uggh! You have really gone too far this time, Rin!" Miku utters with annoyance whilst holding her chest, scowling at the direction where the menacing short-haired blonde ran off to.

* * *

On another run-and-hunt session...

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON ALL OF YOU, I'LL BLIND AND CRIPPLE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FOR RAPING HER IN YOUR BLASTED, FILTHY MINDS ! ! !" Four escapees trying to evade punishment lost the trail of an enraged, about-to-murder silveret. The fear-stricken and panicking boys took cover in an unused shed located somewhere in the wide open fields of the Kagamine's enormous land.

"F**k**g shit! Why do we have to run too, Len? It is Mikuo and Nero who initially stared at her! Why don't we just hand them over and get this over with?" Rinto fusses as he hurriedly barred the doorway entrance of their hiding place in the metals workshop vicinity that used to belong to the Hatsune children's grandfather which is located amongst the enormous fields.

"HEY! ! !" They both immediately protest becoming extremely pissed.

"Don't try to get your hands clean and blame it all on us. You watched it too, you know!" Nero provokes irritably.

"Yeah! And you certainly enjoyed it WAAAY even more than we did, too!" Mikuo peeves and points to the hand phone with the video camera feature still rolling in his hands.

"Holy shit!" Rinto states in shock when he had completely forgotten having possession of the strawberry blond's elder sister's gadgetry.

"What were you doing with it? Taping your junk whilst 'preoccupying' in the outhouse? Your being obsequious is just an outer appearance for you are REALLY SUCH A FRIGGING HYPOCRITE ! ! !" The mocking tealet riles, backing up his younger ally.

"THE F**K ! ! ! ? I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA YOU ! ! ! YOU FREAKING RETARD ! ! !" The golden-haired boy indignantly rebukes in disgust then he angrily pounces on the insulting tealet to teach him a lesson and hurls a number of strikes at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WE'RE THE ONLY ONES AT FAULT HERE, RINTO! AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID I'M YOUR BESTFRIEND!" retorts the only 15-year-old amongst the four. He angrily kicked him off the assaulted tealet.

"I HAVE MORE THAN HALF THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF THIS TOWN AS MY BEST FRIENDS UNLIKE YOU AND COMPARED TO ANY OF YOU ! ! !" Rinto resounds angrily after having lost all of his patience.

"SHUT THE F**K UP YOU SHITFORBRAINS! I'M TRYING TO THINK ! ! !" Len bellows appearing extremely agitated, rattled and vexed, all at the same time.

As he orated those anger-filled words, tiny icy shards emit off his body as the previous ominous aura that was felt earlier is felt even much stronger.

Thus, making him an even much more fearsome being than the hysterical silveret hunting them.

O_ _O...

O_ _O...

O_ _O...

Silence fills the surroundings around the four.

With eyes wide open, the three shocked and trembled boys stare at the one with light blond hair with the glowing pale blue highlights. While being completely overwhelmed, Len, himself, was extremely shocked at his own monstrous reaction.

"D-Damn i.. i-it...…W.. W-What's h-happening…t.. t-to a-all o-of u..us..."

He stammers regretfully and mutters very silently whilst his eyes dampen and moisten with the sudden obtained shock.

He bites his lower lip as hard as he can to halt the tears from plummeting.

He did so with a great amount of fortitude but a single sniffle still escapes and is heard amongst the silence.

Upon hearing, the other three boys came back to their senses when they notice him quivering and struggling desperately to recover from the shock.

They forgot their earlier hatred towards one another and approach the grief-stricken boy to try making amends for their previous misdeeds and shortcomings.

"Hey bro... we..." Rinto mutters shamefully whilst patting him gently on the back.

The golden-haired boy pities and at the same time, feels so much concern over his trembling cousin.

"We're not... we didn't meant to..." Nero apologetically utters to say something helpful to make him become calm but finds himself quite out of speeches.

He glances at Rinto, who glances back, and find the same worried look he believes he has on himself.

Then unexpectedly, the overwhelmed feels his elderly brother-like figure wrap his arms around him, carefully uttering, "It's ok bro... It's ok. Heck! We're not scared by that all. And, we know you didn't really mean it. We're sorry too." the tealet consoles him gently. He closes his eyes in tranquility.

Then after saying those words and a 3-second pause, he instantly breaks the embrace with a twitch of a finger when he felt it became awkward.

"*~Ahem~* So be alright now! Ok? You're the only one who can match the hysterical one out there who is also in need to be reminded to return back to his senses. Understand?" The oldest in the group adds in support.

Rubbing his eyes with his marked arm which covered them, the light blond with the glowing pale blue highlights nods in silence.

* * *

Whilst the three are busy consoling their agonized friend, a silveret in stealth most silently withdraws his fourteen blades until they all disappear.

Remembering what Len mentioned about his abilities earlier, he avoids hiding in the shadows since he can see in them and conceals in a well-lit room next to a wall where they were having their argument.

"So this is...

' _the immense ominous aura that makes one sense a suffocating feeling of boundless danger_ '

...…

Len is seriously someone not to be taken lightly when opposed." He fiercely utters to himself quoting Miku's previous words.

He is previously there before they are, anticipating to attack but is touched when he discreetly spies on them and listen to their conversation unintentionally. He, then, resolves to lend a helping hand and help them out. He devices a method to make Len feel better.

'According to Len, he needs to use his abilities from time to time like normal people need air to breathe. Well then, all he needs to do is ward off some steam and use those abilities without he did, he shall feel much complacent afterwards and be himself again.' He grins mischievously.

He then sneaks back outside the workshop silently through a hole in the wall that he severed earlier.

With a smirk, fourteen tiny orbs materialize around him. The orbs lengthen and all his blades appear again whilst he stands outside at the metals workshop building.

Staring, his heterochromia iridum eyes gleam upon excitement.

* * *

Back in the flower farm... ._ _.

. . . . . . . . .

*Blink*

*blink*

"Umm...

Hello!?" Olivia utters

as she stands there,

left all alone

and approximately starkers.

...

Nothing but dead silence replies

not even crickets.

._ _. "

Thoughtfully, "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Let's just wait a bit for everyone to come back then. Snakey and SP babies, here! Eat some yummy treats!" she offers them the cookies that Rin baked.

She sits Athrylith beside the other four SP progenies that were left behind by their mothers along with their journals on the picnic mat.

She takes some cookies which she picks from the tray that Rin has left behind. And then, she places a piece each in front of the pet and the SP progenies.

"Hm? What's this?" She catches sight of Rin's smartphone with the video camera activated. She giggles and waves to it innocently.

"Oh Rin, you and your pranks." She remarks smiling. She leaves it alone to where it is standing then turns to the picnic mat.

"Huh? Why Snakey, Sp babies?" She queries in disappointment when she discovers that the cookies aren't touched.

The pet and four of the SP progenies seem to look unhappy.

Olivia also notices that Athrylith, Joyance, Prince, Veilchenblau and Snakey shiver and turn somewhat pale.

Only the cookie in front of the SP progeny Winner is gone. A shade of light pink shines from her, signifying that she's feeling proud.

"I guess Rin is right when she told me that not everyone likes them." She mumbles to herself.

She checks the time on the wristwatch that is fastened on the large basket's handle and then writes an entry in her journal. She also writes and sticks post-it notes on each of the other pairs' journals of the occurrence. She takes the cookies away and places them back on the tray beside the basket. After that, she takes 6 small cups out of the basket and a thermos of warm milk. She pours and offers them to the unhappy bunch. Winner drinks all the contents of the cup faster than the rest and glows even rosier.

"That's a good girl. You're just like your mommy, so playfully competitive." Olivia compliments her. ^_ _^

She takes notice of the buttons that used to be on the mangled and ripped vest that that she is wearing. They are scattered on the ground a few paces away. Olivia then decides to collect them. Whilst she stands to do so

and after just taking a few steps,

the crumbled and torn shirt & vest

that covered her falls to the ground.

[~*~wow~*~ (sound effect)]

._ _. ?

"Huh?" She mutters upon noticing. Olivia looks down and picks them up naturally.

As she lifts the poor-conditioned shirt up, she notices a stray strand of black string originating from it. Following the thread, it leads her back to the picnic mat. It ends upright under and behind the SP child of the menacing pair.

"Just like your parents, quite a prankster too!" She chuckles, not offended by the innocent antic.

Athrylith springs furiously and glints a seemingly angry shade of red then he visibly shoves Winner off the picnic mat.

"Athrylith! Don't do that! You're bigger than Winner. And you should be kind and gentle to girls." Olivia scolds her SP son.

She picks Winner up from her landing place, dusts the dirt of her and places her back on the mat with the other SP progenies. When Olivia is away from the picnic mat and gathering buttons, "Pfffffft!" the sound of someone who just stick out her tongue with the comic sound effect is heard.

It is Winner who appears to be taunting Athrylith.

Olivia didn't hear it since she is busy and a little bit far from them.

Enraged, Athrylith bounces up and once again shoves Winner off the picnic mat. Winner is thrown flying three meters away from the mat.

"I saw that! And just for that, no dessert for you tonight!" Olivia scolds Athrylith again and then hurriedly picks the thrown SP progeny and places her gently on the opposite side of the mat.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I shall give you his dessert tonight for doing that to you. There, there, don't cry." She cheers her up, gently patting and wiping the appearing moisture off her. The moisture that appears from thin air seem to resemble tears. When Olivia looks away, Winner looks as if she is snickering.

Appearing to have turned even redder, Athrylith hops and hops in rage in front of Olivia until it annoyed her.

"What's the matter with you?" Frowning at his misbehavior, she asks him with a stern tone.

Then she notices Athrylith springs towards the massively torn, wretched-conditioned shirt and scraps of the ripped vest which he pushes in front of her. Olivia looks at it closely then a sad expression appears on her face as she slowly lifts the shreds of cloth up.

"Oh I see... I understand now." She says unhappily whilst staring at the black shirt in her hands examining it very sadly. Slowly, she presses it against her chest, embracing it. Whilst her emotions move and stir her, a tear drops on the black shirt.

Suddenly, an idea pops in her mind. Not giving in to depression, Olivia suddenly thought of a brilliant solution. She joyfully lifts Athrylith up in her arms and gives him a loving hug and kiss. Then she places him back with the other SP progenies.

She takes out a thick blanket out of Rin's basket and places it on the mat. Then she gently sits each bundle of joy on it so that they will be comfortable.

"Snakey, please guard Athrylith and his friends since no one else will be around. I need to go somewhere at the moment. Ok?" She instructs the pet to look after them whilst she is planning to be away for at least half an hour.

The pet nods and follows her command obediently then it positions itself coiling around the mat guarding the little ones on it.

With that said, Olivia heads to the Hatsugamine residences bringing with her the torn black shirt, tattered vest with its buttons and a few pieces of her own torn ensemble.


	2. RBA3 ch26: Watertight

In the ' _reinforced and improved_ ' metals workshop...

*Explosions echoing*

*Destruction roars*

"*~Pant!~* *~Gasp!~* My God! How can this be so difficult?" Nero staggers whilst repositioning when all of his ammunition didn't even leave a scratch on their ballistic target. Nero ducks to reload his consumed hydro cartridge.

"Target at eleven guys!" Mikuo warns. He just scouted the enemy's location then he readies his M24 frost rifle for firing. Then he shoots to that direction.

Previously supplied by Len, the four boys arm themselves with battle gears, helmets, shields and long-ranged weaponry. In fact, an entire arsenal is made by him with the aid of his extraordinary abilities, all possessing the attributes and qualities of frost, ice or water.

All their HP bars are at 99% and their complete battle equipments have been enhanced five times the normal strength, capability and durability.

The entity has also upgraded their battle garrison base (which is the metals workshop and its surrounding areas) with barrier spells on its walls and foundations to prevent the building and its nearby vicinities from collapsing and excessive destruction.

Scouting, Len cast and dispatches target-seeking hydro lances by the dozen only to be dodged, obliterated and returned back their way by the opposing side.

"The enemy's about to hurl us another strike. Duck and cover!" Rinto alerts the rest.

Then he dives into a pre-excavated tunnel, grasping his glacial sniper rifle. Mikuo and Nero takes shelter beneath their shields.  
Rapidly, Len leaps in front and raises his arm, materializing a huge dome of frost. It serves and supports them as a force field. It rams with a total of 14 direct hits, then it absorbs the 14 energy attacks which protected them and their provisional battlefront.

Even with great repelling power, the barrier didn't stop the attacks from making their ears ring from the noise. The earth beneath the makeshift garrison rumble from the intense pressure.

Len dissipates the shield after the attacks then readies his return fire. Then swiftly, he cast hundreds of frost spears towards the target.

After retaliating against that wave, he, then, sheds off his lenses then he peers skyward and around it to detect their airborne opponent.

"INCOMING! ! ! !" He yells as he spots all the spears that he just thrust are repelled and speeding back their way.

Nero, Mikuo and Rinto use their shields again and ward off a number of the returned frost spears whilst Len snaps his fingers to disintegrate the spears that targeted him back into harmless splashes of water.

"Damn… so incredibly quick…" Len mumbles whilst a drop of sweat falls down his forehead.

Obtaining damages on their stronghold and a deducted 45% HP from minor injuries, the four assemble for ammunition and equipment repairs. They draw back into their sanctuary to discuss strategies when their opponent's attacks temporarily ceases fire.

"Geez Len! What the hell was that? How could you miss so much?" Nero complains when he observed the hesitation from his retaliation. He rushes to replenish his ammo at the same time.

"I'm not going to hurt our friend just because of a dumb misunderstanding." Len retorts, then he quiets down for a brief moment to recollect. Then he restores blighted shields and wrecked combat gears.

"So all along, you're just trying to scare him? We can't keep up with this for much longer if that's how you'll even the score." Mikuo says in disbelief and great exasperation. He is excessively perspiring from all that work out, at the same time, helping Len with repairing their equipments.

"To be honest with you, I didn't let those spears fail or miss target intentionally. They are made to freeze their target and render them immobile but not hurt them. I aimed him with my best effort but he's extremely fast. Damn! This really piles up the pressure." Len flatly confesses. Then he tosses them each an extra strength _vigor-revitalizing edibles or VRE_.

"Oh my God! This is pointless if we can barely even touch him. Who would ever believe that the usual bullied tease-target in class would turn out to be like THAT? Piko isn't who we think he is anymore…" Rinto mutters through his fatigue, grabbing the glowing edible or band munching it quickly.

Whilst regaining some sufficient health percentages and adequate battling vigor, the three boys all glance simultaneously at the one with the most winning chance against their challenging opponent. He closes his eyes and thinks for a brief moment then he looks at all his three comrades in battle, carefully calculating.

"Guys, why don't we just call it quits? I'm really exhausted." With a smirk, he says these words. Len just lied. Entities don't get tired that easily. He's just got sick and tired of the annoying and monotonous defend-the-base routine.

Upon hearing those words, Mikuo and Nero both accidentally drop half of their VRE that they are nibbling. Visibly, the two are insure doubt of what they just heard him suggest. Usually, Len is considered to be someone who doesn't give up so easily.

"And let him beat us up!?" Mikuo and Nero chorus at the absurd proposition.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!" Len and Rinto immediately resound together, putting the same earlier blame on the two.

Surprisingly, the two didn't fuss or rant about their unfair accusation. They just bear a straight face in response over the matter. Len smirks again whilst the two blamed figures stand their ground, steadily looking eye to eye with their unofficial commandant.

Deciding that something has to be done about their situation, Len steps out of the metals workshop which also has become their so-called armed forces base and garrison. The others stay alert and follow him shortly armed with their loaded and ready frost, hydro and ice firearms. He wears his contact lenses back on before they step out of the fort. Rinto didn't miss to take note of this, he concludes that maybe Len wouldn't have a need to use his full entity sight for just merely raising the white flag.  
Their eyes search around the area.

Tranquility is the only greeting that meet them as they exit. Len frowns at the discomforting calmness of the surroundings. He stares at Mikuo and Nero in the eyes who both got the cue. They both wink in agreement.

"Hmm... could he have given up and left? Was it all that simple?" Len says audibly when no surprise attack appeared to meet them.

"Maybe he's hiding and is planning a sneak attack." Rinto guesses, looking left and right suspiciously.

He observes something's going on when the three exchanged glances, it seems like he's the odd man out for not being included in their tactics.

"I don't know if he'll let us go easy just like that. He really got pissed when we all feasted on staring at Olivia's scrumptious sexy body. Woo!" Mikuo jeers out loud tactlessly then he grins at his own mind's imagery.

"Oh yeah, man! How I wish that I actually groped her when we got the chance. Would have been nice to have a feel. *~whistles~* Such a mouthwatering and lip smacking moment. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life!" Nero agrees noisily. Then he and the older boy high-five in full cheers. He speaks all naturally and even chuckles as if it's a regular guys-only chat time.

"OMG Mikuo! Nero! Stop reminding everyone. And what the hell are you two saying? Are you two trying to get us all killed? Now I can't get it out of my mind!" Rinto says, astounded but all reddened by the memory.

Then, he looks left and right of the vicinity to inspect the area again. Now it's crystal clear to him that he's not part of their modus operandi.

"Still, it was a surprise that she didn't even got embarrassed at all when that happened. I actually got tempted to cup a feel and grab a handful myself. I'd love to grant her my squeezing hugs. *~whistles~*" Len riles seriously as he wipes his nose whilst having a bright red tint on his cheeks with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden, _Len grins VISIBLY like a demon_ displaying how much he entirely 'loved' the arousing and sultry experience.

"OMG LEN, NOT YOU TOO! Why are you encouraging them!? Have you all gone crazy!?" Rinto shouts in shock and disbelief. Then he pauses and thinks of a sure-fire plausibility.

'Or wait… is this a plot to lure Piko out in the open?' He suspects that Len and the two perverts might actually be planning that.

He prepares for the worst since he hasn't got a clue on what's exactly going on.

One thing's for sure since he is the 'odd man out' and the one who wasn't notified - He's going to the one who will be subjected into a world of hurt.

"Blades of Lightning Storm!" They hear their opponent hisses in grave infuriation.

Leaving behind their visible transparent cords that operated like extra hands and arms, fourteen levitating energy blades appear and surround the four. All the blades illuminate then within just a blink of an eye, everything around them becomes blinding bright.

Quickly, the four equip their eye gears and clutch on their weaponry, anticipating any assault. Mikuo and Nero defend back to back centering Len between them whilst he whispers intensification enhancement support on their battle equipments. He also cast a barrier skill on the single unsuspecting comrade whom they predict will receive most of the impaling blow.

Whilst in the blinding spot of light, the four safeguarded but met a vehemence of counter attacks from an unseen foe. Nero obtains a tormenting knock on the jaw, Mikuo acquires a backbreaking jolt on the spine whilst Rinto collides with an excruciating nudge on the abdomen. The fraction of a second when they are plummeting to the ground after obtaining the direct strikes, all three feel their eye-gears shatter into pieces, rendering them blind and incapable for battle.

With eyes barely able to gain any sight of the area, they hear swift sounds of assailing strikes versus slamming bashes; clashing spells versus cracking bare fists; quick dodges, violent shoves, crashing thrusts, thumps and pounces from the earth and other collision ruckuses. They hear them returning back and forth randomly within the blinding battle vicinity.

Len is currently preoccupied in close-range combat when the 14 blades that are afloat above them finally glinted, they blast their full-charged wrath all around the battlefront. Rinto collides with the most aerial strike from the energy attack as they plummet from the sky. Mikuo and Nero take cover on the ground for they have no choice but to wait for the wave of energy attack to be over. They toss their shields to cover them and creep away from him. Rinto bears his situation bravely for as much as he can manage. He grunts from the sharp sudden pain and ear shattering torture but struggles steadfast. He maintains on his feet with the help of his great fortitude. His HP bar drops from 99% down to 3%.

Rinto is taking most of the damage done by the powerful lightning attack when the sound of Len's ice traps capturing a number of prey is heard echoing within the area.

...

SNAP! X1 – capture successful first

SNAP! X2 – capture successful second

SNAP! X3 – capture successful third

SNAP! X4 – capture successful fourth

SNAP! X5 – capture successful fifth

SNAP! X6 – capture successful sixth

SNAP! X7 – capture successful seventh

SNAP! X8 – capture successful eighth

SNAP! X9 – capture successful ninth

SNAP! X10 – capture successful tenth

SNAP! X11 – capture successful eleventh

SNAP! X12 – capture successful twelfth

SNAP! X13 – capture successful thirteenth

SNAP! X14 – capture successful fourteenth

SNAP! ! ! X15 – capture successful fifteenth

...

After the fifteen traps executed, the blinding light disappears in a matter of seconds. Fifteen 3x6 boulders of ice as big as crates scatter and stand in the area.

Quickly, Mikuo and Nero spring from where they are hiding and investigate the traps whilst Len rushes towards Rinto's side to assist him with his injuries.

"Sorry about that one, bro but lightning frequently strikes the tallest first." Len explains, and then he concentrates casting an extra powerful healing skill.

Finally fallen on his back onto the grassy earth, Rinto replies. "F..f-figured…t-that much." He thumbs up then winks on the account of good sportsmanship.

Inevitably, he becomes aware of Len's fingers and hands which appear to be bleeding profusely, his face obtained a number of scratches and his clothes seemed all mangled and covered with his own ice and frost from the brawl.

His watchful eyes search around the area then he caught sight of Mikuo and Nero sprinting back towards them in a hurry.

"Len! Rinto! Fall back! HE'S NOT IN THE TRAPS!" Mikuo and Nero alert the two whilst rushing back to them.

They find the 14 detached blades encased in fourteen of the frost crates but they also discover the fifteen trap smashed into smithereens.

"Oh shit! Move it guys! RETREAT TO THE BASE ! !" Len calls them to gather back into their provisional battle garrison.

They help him carry Rinto then they run at full speed to the garrison. Whilst rushing away from the combat zone, Len looks back to the battle area with a look of determination on himself. Despite all his confirmed and evident exhaustion, he smirks in content.

"You may have dealt me quite a lot of damage but I'll be ready for the next wave. You won this battle but I'll win this war. I WILL DEFEAT YOU." He promises with witty enthusiasm and grave determination.

Once they're almost inside, Len summons for the 14 ice crates to return to him. Within just a second, the crystal clear enclosures speed up and immediately arrive inside the fort.

After that is done, he barred the entrance of their glacial battle fort with a snap of his bleeding fingers.


	3. RBA3 ch27: Dangerously Unstable

Somewhere in the vast Kagamine fields at quarter past five…

"This is…?" He stares at his fingers which are drenched in someone else's blood.

'This is only his. No doubt it is for I haven't attained any injury. Did I actually make an entity bleed? I guess a hand to hand combat may have been too much for him. But, I made him absolutely fatigued which would suffice his entity cravings and instincts for a couple of days the very least.' The silveret evaluates in his mind then he wipes his hands clean.

Next, he checks his USB limb which is lacking the usual metal A-plug edge. Len has captured all of his blades and are all under his custody.

'If they think that rendering me weaponless would weaken me then they are gravely mistaken. Little do they know, that those blades aren't the foundations of my true abilities and strength. They just did the opposite.' He grins with utter assurance.

He shimmers for a second then the USB limb sparks and regenerates a new metallic A-plug edge replacing the one that has been severed.

He scrutinizes the nearby areas as something has caught his attention.

* * *

Nearby in the dried up cornfield…

"Aaaah!

*~Thud~*

Ouch! WTH! ! ? Get me out of here!

Ughhh! ! ! This stupid prank!" Someone rants at a nearby huddle of cornstalks originating in a deep and narrow excavation.

"Aaaah ! ! !

*Trips*

*Thud

*Ouch…" A voluptuous blonde screams.

She struggles up to her feet after tripping on a slimy and sticky concealed twine right beside a tunnel where a very angry strawberry blonde girl has fallen.

"Hold on girls. Be careful out here. She filled the place with a lot of prank traps." A tealette calls out rushing from the distance.

She runs towards them then the ground she just steps on caves in.

"Aaaah ! !

*~Thud~*

Ouch… No ! ! Now, I'm trapped too! Let me get myself out of here. Wait a minute, girls… Argh… Ugh…" Miku also falls into a hole nearby.

She struggles to get out and raise herself out of the opening but finds it so tricky to do so.

"Grab my hand Neru. Ugh!" Lenka lends a her hand as she lays flat on the ground aside the recently plowed earth but discovers it difficult to reach and lift her out.

"Get me out now! !" Neru orders her irritably from the deep hole, quickly grabbing and tugging her arm roughly.

"Augh… Ugh… Ahh! Oh you're so heavy!" Lenka complains as she feels her arms beginning to ache and get sore.

"OMG hurry! Pull me out now!" Neru makes a fuss, growing rather impatient.

"Ouch! ! Ow! OWWW! ! That hurts! Oh my arm… OUCH!" Lenka shouts in agony becoming pissed and irritated as well.

She takes her arm out of the tunnel and cringes from the pain of having it stretched and twisted.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO ON A DIET!?" She yells in annoyance.

"HEY! ! !" Neru retorts in great disdain.

"Miku! A little help please?" Lying on her back to the earth, the pony-tailed blonde calls her to help them out whilst massaging her arm's joints to minimalise the throbbing.

"I just said I'm in a trap too. Please wait up you two." She replies, getting upset in the process whilst she feels a pain from below her. She looks downwards and sees her foot got caught in between a smaller opening in the ground.

"Damn it… Ouch! This really hurts." She mutters as she unearths some of the soil to loosen her foot thoroughly.

After she's done, she then reaches up again and attempts to raise herself out of the earth bearing some difficulty due to the discomfort in her ankle.

"Here… Take hold of my hand." She hears someone say then a hand reaches into the tunnel taking hers and lifting her out effortlessly.

They walk towards the two other girls then he lends a hand to lift Neru out of the next tunnel.

Turning to the next girl, he severs the sticky twine that bound around her lower leg. He snaps the thick strand of strings easily by using only his bare hands.

"Thanks Piko. You saved us." Both Miku and Neru say, finally able to breathe deeply in relief.

Lenka grows to be quiet and has clearly become wide-eyed. Very soon, the two other girls perceive what she is focusing and observing and has become very amazed too.

Astounded, all three girls became motionless since they couldn't avoid staring at him. Hair quite messed up, skin slightly moisten and a little glossy from sweating and to top it all off, he's shirtless revealing his very toned, well-defined and contoured muscles.

"Umm… girls?

._ _.

Is there something on my face?

*instantly wipes his face*

O…k… There. Anyway, what are you doing out here?" He inquires them since he couldn't escape feeling a bit puzzled and lost brought upon by their sudden silence.

The three girls think he is feeling awkward and self-conscious. They cover their mouths with their hands since they all couldn't avoid grinning repeatedly for how attractive he looks. They also try their best not to giggle at his unintended modesty so as not to offend him or make him feel that he's being teased like the usual.

Finally, one of them breaks the motionlessness and speaks to him.

"We are looking for Rin. Did you know that she's the one responsible for all of this chaos? She did that to Olivia and made all of you boys petrified and watch her disgrace herself. We must catch her and PUNISH her! Most especially for doing this to me! Ugh!" Neru speaks spitefully, throwing her fists in the air ferociously and placing all the blame on the menacing blonde mastermind. She grabs a small tarpaulin with Rin's comic face on it that is stuck on her buttocks and tears it into tatters furiously.

The others' sweat drop because of her last remark and her violent reactions.

"Given that is proven and true then I shall leave it up to you ladies on deciding how you'll castigate and penalize her. I can, however, help you out on detaining her." Piko offers them his assistance.

"You will?" All smiling gladly, the three girls chorus in delight, all willing to accept his chivalry.

* * *

In front of the Hatsugamine's, looking from across the fields…

"Hmm… which one…" Olivia looks left and right as she chooses on which residence's laundry room she will utilize.

"I'll do this in the Kagamine's. I think Len and Rin won't mind. And as thanks for the yummy cookies, I'll offer to tidy up the room. If not, then maybe I'll offer to do another chore of theirs perhaps?" She says when she finally makes her mind up.

Embracing the black shirt, the white vest and its buttons and pieces of her own shredded ensemble, she approaches the residence of her choice after standing in front of them for a few minutes.

From the flower field where the SP children are seated on Rin's picnic mat, she walked all the way there with only her hat and bandages on.

She is starkers technically. Although, lucky for Piko, no one else is around the residential areas or the places nearby the homes to gawk at her.

Seeing the big empty basin that Miku left by the clothes line, she places the clothes inside and carries it along with her.

"Ah, here we go!" She enters the Kagamine's laundry room then she picks up the powdered laundry soap and fabric conditioner. Then she sets the basin by a faucet on a tiled laundry room counter.

She fills the basin with water soaking all the clothing contents inside of it. She turns off the taps when the basin is almost full.

Afterwards, she instantly takes her hat off and unbundles all the bandages off her body then soaks them along with the other garments. She feels for the ore inside the pocket of Piko's vest and takes it out. She wedges it between her thighs for a second whilst she pulls out an excess loose strand of thread from Piko's shirt. Then she ties the ore securely with the piece of the black shirt's thread and wears it on like a necklace. She adds the soap next. Then ignoring the stinging of her wounds, she strokes the water until a lot of bubbles appeared.

Standing completely starkers in front of the laundry counter where she placed the basin with all the clothes, Olivia raises her arms forward and together then upon them whilst she closes her eyes concentrating. Gradually, she begins to glow. Noiselessly, she murmurs an enchantment that she learned from the Codies. Her mouth is moving but no words can be heard from it. A gleaming light emits from her then it moves towards and into the basin. The light disappears when she opens her eyes.

"There! It will take a few minutes." She mutters with a smile then looks at the direction of the showers which is also located in the Kagamine's laundry room.

"I feel icky." She says sadly, hoping that she could take a bath and rid the heavy unpleasant smell of antiseptic off her.

"I think Len and Rin wouldn't mind. I'll just clean this room for them when it's time for chores." She says with a smile on her face.

She approaches and looks at the shelf nearby the dry and fresh laundry area of the room. And then, she borrows a face towel, a hand towel and two medium sized towels that she picks from it.

Afterwards, she enters the shower.

* * *

Somewhere farther in the middle of a vast landscape…

Snickering, Rin hides herself underneath piles of dried cornstalks in a concealed area in the middle of the fields. There is a small tree near it that shades and covers her up whilst she waits for unsuspecting victims to fall into her latest prank trap.

"This one's going to transform Neru into a mud monster when she falls into it. Heheheh..." She giggles, waiting impatiently.

* * *

Floating from above…

Piko spots where she is hidden. He lands less than twenty meters away discreetly. In a flash, he digs a number of 9-foot tunnel-traps all around her refuge spot. Then he soars back to the three girls who are waiting for him at a safe distance.

"She is hiding under a pile of dried stalks near that tree. Obviously, she had set traps in that area. But she can't move far from where she is now, or else she'll fall into one of our traps. I think you girls can take over from here easily." He informs them of his findings and the locations of the traps that he set up and prepared for her capture.

"Thanks for all your help, Piko. And surely, we can take care of things starting from here." Lenka says her appreciation first. Then she looks at the two girls beside her who glance back at her.

"Yes, thank you for helping us. But before you go Piko… umm…" Miku hesitates to say any more.

Deciding not to, she then glimpses at Lenka and Neru with a look of concern as if asking for pardon.

He becomes aware of how troubled and depressed she seem. He then looks at the other two girls and sees on them practically similar expressions.

"Is something the matter?" Piko inquires them in curiosity, glancing back at Miku who didn't finish her earlier statement.

"Oh my God, Miku! Just stop it with your hesitations! Let me tell him then." Boldly and growing rather impatient, Neru fearlessly appoints herself the complicated task of informing him.

"You see, Piko... Before you helped me and Miku out of those holes, we happen to pass nearby the metals workshop where we saw you and the boys are having your 'Entity-Enhanced War Games'. And of course, that is when we heard it all…" Neru informs him what they witnessed whilst he and the boys were fighting.

Surprised, Piko figures out what their primary source of distress and troubles originated from.

"I still can't believe how my brother Nero, Mikuo and Len could say those things about her and right to your face!" She pauses for a moment to fix the frown off her face then continues, "I'm just happy that Rinto didn't shout anything obscene like they did, but still, I saw him blush very excitedly when they were. Obviously, he's also fantasizing the same perverted dreams the others are having too. He's probably saying those words out loud in his heart as well. Grrr!" Neru notifies him that they heard and witnessed how the other boys jeered disgraceful and scandalous comments towards Olivia in his very presence.

"On behalf of our brothers and my partner Len, we sincerely apologise for the way they horribly acted and how terrible they have been treating you, Piko." Miku implores unhappily whilst staring at him in wishful clemency.

"Please forgive them, Piko. But also, don't just let them get away with doing that to you." Lenka humbly implies whilst her eyes glisten with sorrowful tears, very ashamed for the boys' behavior.

". . . . . . . . ."

Piko is rendered speechless at their proposal. He initially planned to return and ambush them but now he's unsure of what they are trying to advise him.

"What are you suggesting?" He finally inquires, looking at them with a straight face.

"What they are trying to say is: We give you full consent on beating the hell outta them for treating you that way." Neru says, direct to the point.

"But please don't be too brutal. Don't blind or cripple them like you just said. We all heard you yelled that when we were out further in the fields much much earlier." Lenka blurts out which made Piko's sweat drop.

"He may be an entity but saying such hurtful words to you just absolutely crosses the line. Even though I don't like hurting him, a powerful strike on the face would suffice for the offending words he said to you, Piko." Miku suggests a fair retribution.

Both Lenka and Neru nod in agreement and suggest that their partners, brothers and cousin definitely deserves one too.

"I shall do my best to deliver your requests. And don't worry about me, girls. I am not hoping for any apologies at all." Piko replies in a casual but grim way. Glancing at them, he beams them his most attractive smile to lessen their worries and make them feel at ease.

This instantly has taken to effect as they begin to bear pleasant and satisfied expressions.

"Great then! Let's go start! Piko, you go thrash the boys whilst we girls seize and flog the living crap out of that sneaky #~%!" Neru bellows in eager enthusiasm and in severe malice.

O_ _O; . . . . . . . . .

The others are stunned by the colourful choice of her speech.

Whilst their sweat drops, they feel like distancing themselves away from her a little.

"Now now Neru. Let's not be so harsh on her." Miku says, feeling a bit uneasy around her. "Why don't we all think up of a fair and fitting… Yeouch! Yeouch! Ouch! OUCH! ! !"

Then Neru brutally jolts her sore ankle with the toe part of her classy pointy boots.

"SAY ANY MORE LAME EXCUSES ON POSTPONING TO BEAT HER SENSELESS AND I'M LITERALLY GOING TO STOMP ON YOU, MIKU!" Shouting, she warns her most short-temperedly.

The poor tealette has fallen to the ground and is cringing in pain.

Jumpy as they help Miku up to her feet, Lenka and Piko gawk at Neru's sudden change from being a very classy lady into a downright brutal, resentful and contemptuous person.

"Yikes Neru! You're beginning to sound like a wicked witch… As much as I disliked how much she deliberately

(1) tried to make us all eat those repulsive anatomically-precise phallic-shaped cookies; or

(2) lured us into her deep holes and sticky prank traps; or how she

(3) tricked Olivia into rendering the boys into mere … to mere…p… p… *~trembles~**~sniffs~*" Lenka's enumeration trails slowly and little by little, though she struggles to continue speaking her mind. "…p… p… perverts. . . . . . . . . . SHE MADE THEM ALL INTO PERVERTS! First, it's my kind big brother and then my nice cousin, who are both decent and respectable boys and then my…my… my... *~whimpers~*"

Then an eerie shadow darkens her face as her blood finally reaches the boiling point.

"I CAN'T FORGIVE HER FOR DOING THAT TO MY CUTIE NERO!"

LENKA FINALLY EXPLODES IN ANGER!

"REMEMBERING HOW MUCH SHE MADE HIM CRY AND CHOKE ON THOSE ANATOMICALLY-PRECISE D\\(K-SHAPED COOKIES EARLIER MAKES ME WANT TO DROWN HER WITH DRINKING A LOT OF BITTER VEGETABLE JUICE!"

Then she pulls out of her cleavage an 800ml water bottle filled with a bizarre, bubbly and dark green liquid.

Fiery-eyed and in all her burning fury, Lenka ignites with a vengeful rage!

"YEAH ! ! ! FLAUNT AND FEEL YOUR ANGER LENKA! SHE DID THAT TO MY BROTHER! AND I WON'T FORGET THAT SHE DID THAT TO MY RINTO TOO! YOU TOO MIKU! BE INFURIATED! DON'T YOU FEEL ABSOLUTELY EXASPERATED AND OUTRAGED AT HER FOR DOING THAT YOUR TWIN BROTHER AND BOYFRIEND!?" Neru highly encourages Lenka on her sudden outburst of emotions whilst throwing an arm around Miku's shoulders urging her to join them.

Miku, who is horrified at their displays of aggression, can barely make a move around them. 'How can Neru's brutality be so infectious!?' She only attempts asking in her head. She can only gape at them fretfully, wide-eyed and in massive disbelief.

. . . . . . . . .

Piko, too, can only gawk at them, with eyes wide open and very shocked by their keyed-up and spiteful contempt.

. . . . . . . . . O_ _ _O ;

How relieved and thankful he is that he didn't have any siblings or cousins.


	4. RBA3 ch28: Eye Candy

On a long highway road...

Sitting at the left side backseat of a Cadillac CTS as his father steers smoothly along the bends, bumps and abrupt elevation changes of the country side road, he breathes deeply for composure. Images of lush sceneries pass through as he peers out the translucent window.

"Father, Mother…" He mutters gradually.

"Please give it another thought. I assert you that I wouldn't get in your way. I promise. Truly, I believe that you leaving me here is utterly unnecessary." Most kindly and politely, he requests them for their reconsideration.

"We believe it is for the best, our child. You have been working so hard recently. And it is for the better that you be granted a change of surroundings." His father answers whilst carefully maneuvering behind the wheel.

"It doesn't bother me at all, Father. I greatly assure you." The young boy insists his stand as he loosens his seat belt and leans against the back of the driver's seat. He rests a hand by the right shoulder area of the seat whilst his head peeps aside it.

"Still, we fully believe that you need this. You require a fresh start." His father explains most kindly as he glimpses at him eye to eye through the car sun visor.

"But what would they say?" The boy includes in his defense.

Then he darts his father with compelling eyes that acquaints him that he is not at all affected by the previous experience with grief.

"I'm confident that they shall be very overjoyed to see you again." His dad persuades him firmly and very tolerantly.

"Plus, your mother and I are aware about your random vigorous workouts at your usual rendezvous. Therefore, you truly need this opportunity for you to have more time and freedom to unwind yourself and enjoy life." His father insists on his suggestion then gently smiles upon mentioning, thus, ending the conversation.

Stunned and with eyes becoming wide open, the boy is silenced upon realising that his secret is all along discovered and has been being tolerated with. He has been so careful and discreet not to be found out. Now that he has been exposed, they are just going to reward him with even more freedom? He queries to himself.

He now looks sullen and ashamed as he stares downcast at an empty space whilst he is still leaning at the back, right side of his father's seat. His hands stiffen at gripping the shoulder portion of his father's seat as a result of his sudden surge of overwhelming emotions from deep within in. He doesn't feel unhappy about it but at the same time, he too doesn't feel joy. This is all so confusing to him.

'Why are they still so kind to me? Why do they tolerate me even though I keep on disobeying them over and over again? Shouldn't I be punished severely instead?' In his mind, he asks these questions again and again.

". . . . . . . . ."

Becoming depressed, he now no longer has anything to say to the man he somehow admires and respects.

Then he feels a gentle hand stroke him on the head coming from the right side. As the tender soft fingers slowly glides through whilst ruffling his wavy golden hair, it reminds him of an exact experience he had in the past.

The motherly touch also brings him in a blissful sensation of déjà vu and nostalgia.

It makes him grin meekly whilst a face of tranquility replaces his usual stolid one. Finally, he sighs.

"Alright mother, father. I shall try not to complicate things anymore." Submitted, he resolves as he sits himself back comfortably at the left backseat.

"Oh well. This going to be a new chapter in my life, I assume. Don't you think so, James?" He mutters to his miniature seatmate as he glances down to a spherical object seated on his lap.

Its golden strip glistens as the setting sun's balmy rays reflect on it.

* * *

Back in the large sunny landscape area...

Piko is just about to leave and ambush the boys in their improved makeshift battle fortress when the three girls insist him to wait with them for a while until their bait is taken. Around the traps that Piko prepared, the girls place plates full of their homemade desserts. After they set that, they place a picnic mat by a nice and comfy spot within the fields and wait there together. Carrying baskets with them, the three girls decide to support their younger helper by making him gain some renewed energy for battling. It's the least they can think of, to thank and cheer for him.

"By the way, Piko while we all wait, here! You seem to be a little worn out. Say: Aaaa, cutie Piko." Lenka says cheerfully yet babyishly whilst she offers him a forkful of the delectable pie that she baked earlier.

With wide eyes and a tinting pink hue forming on his cheeks, Piko instantly shakes his head to deny the offer but another forkful of dessert comes and is being forced down his throat.

"Actually minus Rin, we baked really delicious desserts just for you and Olivia, Piko schnuchkums. Here, have some right now since you will need the extra energy for battling. Len can heal himself and the three boys whilst you haven't even had the chance to eat these exquisite and first-class treats we made since you and Olivia have returned, all thanks to that stupid retarded pervert's lack of consideration." Neru flaunts proudly whilst bashing their said 'prey' as she relentlessly pushes the forkful of the glittery chocolate cake into his mouth.

"Oh don't be shy dear Piko, here!" Gently whilst shining him a warm smile, Miku hands him a lacey, mint green, transparent pouch filled with her home-baked chocolate cookies.

"I really appreciate it but I prefer to eat these with Olivi-aaa...! ! !"

*two forks made their way pushing through into his mouth successfully*

"Mmm Umhm...

*~gags~*

*~cough~*

... 9_ _9 ...

*~swallows~*

*~chokes~*" He chokes since two forks were shoved into his mouth simultaneously. His face turns from pink to blue.

"Don't worry deary-weary, we won't allow you to be too full so that you can enjoy dining and lovey-doveying with your sweety-pwetty Olivia later." Lenka says giggling at his unintended adorable and funny reactions whilst sounding like she's talking to a little brother. Then she makes him drink cool coconut water to clear his throat.

Piko feels as if he's being babysat.

. . . . . . . . . 0_ _0 ;

"We have so much more of these back in the party venue, so don't hesitate and eat up. Open wide!" Neru insists then shoves another heaping forkful into his mouth.

After succeeding again, she ruffles his hair in amusement whilst beaming him a ecstatic grin then forces another forkful down his throat with no fail.

Piko gags as the food just keeps oncoming until the plate empties.

*chokes* . . . . . . . . . '''Dx

"There you go. Feel fresher now?" Soothingly, Miku asks after she just wiped his arms, chest and back with a clean, cool and moistened hand towel. She is removing the stickiness and sweat off him whilst he is being force-fed.

Then she takes out a clean fresher dry towel, fragrant baby powder, a comb and cologne from her basket which she generously applies on him.

Once again, Piko feels as if he's being babysat only far worse.

. . . . . . . . . ~O_ _O~

' _Why are they doing this to me?'_

. . . . . . . . . -9_ _9-

Dizzily and miserably, Piko asks himself whilst currently feeling so smothered, practically harassed and apparently uncomfortable at the same time.

The three girls giggle at his seemingly timid reactions, all adoring and grinning repetitively at his unintended modesty and amiability.

* * *

After less than ten minutes of torment, well, that's for Piko's point of view...

"YIKES! ! !" He and the three girls all hear Rin shrieks when she slips on a muddy and slippery trap that she walked on for following an irresistible, mouthwatering aroma out of curiosity. The slippery ground, that she just stepped on, caves in due to her weight and with a thud she falls in, gaining stars that are now revolving around her head.

Rin is now confined in one of their traps that Piko helped set up for the three girls.

Appearing at the place at once, "Aha! Finally we got you!" Lenka says with a huge malevolent grin on her face whilst holding the 800 ml water bottle filled with the bizarre and bubbly dark green liquid in it.

"No point in resisting now, Rin. Give up peacefully and…" Before Miku finished speaking,

 _Neru speedily dives into the hole and rains her merciless fury on the already knocked out blonde menace._

Rin just lay there senseless since she is unmistakably out cold, therefore, unable to feel the blows and tussles the enraged strawberry blonde is currently showering on her.

Lenka cheers hollering for her excitedly whilst Miku and Piko gape unavoidably at her wildness.

. . .

"This is so ridiculous."

He says as he realises that he's most likely in a similar circumstance as her.

* * *

Back in the chilly garrison...

"*Munch*

*Munch*

*Munch*

*Swallows*"

As hastily as they get hold of one, three young soldiers consume their vigor-revitalizing edible orbs(or VREs for short) tossed to them by their unselected commanding officer.

Prominently grinning, "Woo! That was so intense, Len! We definitely got him now. Heck! What can he do without his fourteen trusty swords." Nero boasts their combat advantage as he finishes the last bite of the shining pale blue sphere.

It tastes like an exceptionally tasty cookie but it is as cold as munching on an ice popsicle. However, it didn't cause anyone of them tooth pain or brain freeze or any other ailments from eating chilled treats.

. . .

*Nero's HP restores back to 99%*

*Mikuo's HP restores back to 99%*

*Rinto's HP restores back to 99%*

*Len's HP didn't restore to 99%*. . .

"What's wrong Len? Aren't you going to eat that?" Mikuo said when he noticed that Len is just staring at the VRE in his hand.

"No. Here, keep it!" He tosses the edible orb to Mikuo.

He walks towards the 14 ice crates which imprisoned the silveret's 14 weapons. The clear crates are quaking violently as he approaches.

It seems like the encased blades have minds of their own and are trying to break free from their enclosure.

Len extends his hand and materializes thick frost chains to bind the crates immobile.

For a few seconds, the crates are rendered at peace until a splash of light illuminated and ricocheted from them and hits Len directly.

"LEN! ! !" His three soldiers scream in alarm as they witnessed the holocaust. Unhesitatingly, they hurry to his side.

Len is shoved aback five meters away but he didn't fall to the ground as he gathered his weight on the one leg that stepped backwards. His right hand covered the right side of his face then he gathers his equilibrium. He turns to his three comrades with half a face and an entire right arm drenched in blood.

"OMG, Len! Be careful around those." Rinto warns him as he snatches the VRE from Mikuo's hand and forces Len to snack on it.

He pushes it away partially wiping the dripping body fluid and boldly marches back towards the chained enclosures.

His three comrades observe him and glance at one another. Rinto taps Mikuo and Nero on the shoulders and whispers to them to let him be alone at the moment.

They proceed to setting up their equipments and weapons for the next wave in the other room.

Len glares furiously at his prisoners as he scrutinizes them one by one. He walks around each one eying every single content of a specified crate. Finally he stops before the crate with the largest blade. It glints eerily at him as if it's infuriated and wants to do him harm. Len commands the ice chains to dissolve into the crate and detain the blade. When the chains coil on it, the largest blade quivers and struggles most violently. Summoning more chains to coil on it - hydro, frost and ice all together, Len smashes the crate casing whilst leaving the chains alone to cling tightly on it.

The blade once again glints eerily at him then a small streak of light thrusts from its glow. It hits Len hard on the left cheek making it bleed. Glaring back at it, Len instantly seizes its hilt securing his grasp on it.

* * *CRASH* * *

"What the hell was that?" Startled, Nero says, accidentally dropping the hydro cartridge that he's equipping on his rifle.

"It's coming from over there." Leaving his post, Mikuo darts back to the previous room where they left Len. Nero dashes after him snatching the frost rifle Mikuo has forgotten behind then tosses it to him. He secures his own weapon and readies the hydro rifle for firing.

To their surprise, Rinto is already there by the hallway to the next room spying on Len. With his glacial rifle in his hands, he places his index finger in front of his lips so as to tell them to keep it down.

"What's happening, bro?" Whispering, the youngest one amongst the three inquires the tallest one. He whispers back what he had seen so far.

Without a second thought, the brawniest one dares to take a peep whilst scaling the wall. His eyes widen as he witnesses a brutal clash between an entity and a mystical blade.

"FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL OBEY ONLY ME ! ! !" Len, in his entity form, orates whilst wrestling with the largest blade.

It slams. . .

shoves. . .

and

throws him. . .

to the ground, . . .

against the walls . . .

and

onto the other crates . . .

It is trying to knock him off and force him to unhand its hilt but Len persists on grasping it strongly and unyieldingly.

"What is he doing? The other blades might escape if he continues breaking the crates by accident." Rinto analyzes in observance.

He steps into the room then grips the nearest chain he reaches. All the chains connects to the other crystal crates. He pulls the crates towards him and away from Len and the huge blade.

"It's best to keep these away." He says, piling the quivering crates aside. Mikuo and Nero help him secure them away to the farther side of the room.

To their surprise, the encased blades suddenly lay motionless in their tainted chains and crates then they all glow simultaneously.

"RUN ! ! !" Rinto alarms the two who are standing really close to them. He grabs them both by the arms and bolts out of the door in time for thirteen streaks of light shoot out of each crate. The walls, where the energy attacks hit, corroded and would have collapsed if it weren't for the frost barrier that enhanced its durability.

* * * CRASH * * *

They hear Len slams on the ground then they all rush to his side. Upon arriving there, they saw Len kneeling on the floor gripping the blade. His blood stained the walls and the floors of the area.

Silence surrounds the room as they assume that his wrestling match with the blade is over. On the very spot where he kneels, a radiant light blue dome brightens around him whilst he stands slowly and with caution. He turns to them with his head downcast. The shadow of his bangs covers his face.

"Len, are you alright?" Nero asks first.

"Bro, was it over?" Mikuo says next.

Rinto, eying him with deep observation, gestures to them to be on guard. He approaches him first then speaks to him.

"Well, Len?" Rinto says briefly.

Len raises his head facing them.

"Ready to roll out." He responds grinning all prominently whilst holding in his hands, a now radiant metallic blue blade.


	5. RBA3 ch29: I Want To See Her Badly

Back in the scenic landscape...

"*~Gulp~*

*~gulp~*

YUCK! ! ! Lenka no more… EEP!

*~Gulp~*" Rin deceitfully pleads but to no avail during her torture. Neru and Lenka take the role of tormentors whilst Miku and Piko detain and tie their captured prisoner.

"There you go. And that's how you have this properly done, Piko dear. I hope you learned how to do it correctly this time." Miku says with a smile after showing their younger companion the basics of how to tie strings indifferent ways whilst securing the ropes on her.

! ! ! ! . . . . ~O_ _O~; ;. . .

Piko is astonished after discovering that he is actually being tutored. He was, in fact, carefully observing her craftsmanship whilst she was fastening the ropes on their captive though.

"Seriously Piko dear, how were you able to apply bandages and gauzes on Olivia if you don't know how to knot strips of clothing?" She asks him nicely, giggling at his irresistibly amusing and funny reaction.

". . . . . . . . . "

Being reminded of the humiliating experience earlier, he remains silent, not wanting to admit that he relied mostly on adhesives and tapes.

Watching closely beside them is Neru, death-glaring furiously as the torturing session occurs.

"Don't stop until you let her drink all 800 ml Lenka! And, let's brew more mixed bitter vegetable juice after that one is drained and let's make her drink ALL of it again!" She orders with all her high and mighty airs whilst pounding her fists and eying the vegetable juice go down until the thermos is dry.

Grinning sinisterly, "You got it!" Lenka says and then she pulls out another 800 ml water bottle from her cleavage.

 _Once again, it is full of the bizarre and bubbly dark green beverage, only darker in colour._

"This one has an extra zing in it." She proudly announces whilst Neru applauses and commends her quick-wittedness.

"EEP! AGAIN!? NOOO! Ack!

*~Gulp~*

*~Gulp~*" Their captured prisoner whines and then proceeds back to her sentence.

Miku would like to deliver her own disciplinary retribution next but she becomes so sorry for her after having gone through Neru and now Lenka.

Piko wants to go back to the makeshift garrison and end the occurring battle but Miku and Neru holds him by each arm as if securing that he won't walk out on them.

He already finds it so bizarre that they begin to call him with suffixes of endearment like: _Piko dear_ , _Piko schnuchkums_ or _Piko cutie_.

Never in his life has he felt like a tag-along little brother to a bunch of older sister figures.

-_ _- ; ; . . . . . . .

' _Can I PLEASE go now?_ ' He says in his mind miserably, asking himself why he still has to be there even though he already did his role of helping them capture her.

...

And so, down goes all the contents of the 800 ml liquid container, Lenka didn't allow a single drop of it to go to waste.

"Ok! I'm done. It's your turn, Miku." The voluptuous ponytailed blonde says happily and fully satisfied as she inhales a breath of relief whilst stretching her arms up with the two empty thermoses.

"Umm…" She pauses and wouldn't carry on because she is so pity-stricken for their anguished and whining prisoner.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 _Without prior notice, Piko senses a threatening atmospheric disorder._

It made him frown at that very instance.

"Girls, I'm sorry but I have to go. I believe Len is sending me a message to return back to the combat area." He informs them with a solemn face.

 _This eerie aerial pressure Len has sent him is weaker than the earlier one._

The girls didn't seem to feel much of it. It is not like the immense aura earlier that they all felt and experienced together as a group when they arrived in the Hatsugamine residences.

When he girls examines his serious expression, they are hinted at once that he has been gravely notified.

"Alright Piko dear, we understand. Be careful, ok?" Miku tells him first then she lets goof his left arm which is tucked in hers.

Then gently, she slips on his wrist a lacey strap of another clear and mint-green pouch bag with a very generous amount of her flavorsome, quadruple chocolate cookies.

"Right! Teach them a lesson they'll always remember, Piko schnuchkums!" Neru encourages him then she ruffles his hair whilst grinning in amusement before she releases his right arm which is tucked in hers.

Then she places in his left hand a classy, clear and gold-decorated container with an enormous slice of her high-class glittery chocolate cake.

"Good luck Piko cutie. Don't let the boys bully you and please don't be a ruthless bully to them too, ok?" Lenka advises, smiling and cheering.

Then she puts in his right hand acute, neat package with two slices of her scrumptious chocolate pie with a pretty pink ribbon and smiley face pin on top.

He feels ridiculous at the current impression - it is as if they are sending a child off to a school field trip instead of a soldier to the war zone.

Nevertheless, he shows them his gratitude and grins at their thoughtfulness. Afterwards, he inserts the desserts in one of the bulk proof hidden pockets of his cargo shorts.

"Thank you. See you later then." He says to them gratefully then he winks attractively.

Then at full speed, he darts back to the provisional battle fort and hovers before the three girls are able to smother him in a group hug.

When he's gone, the three girls giggle in delight despite their unsuccessful attempt to make his adorable and bashful reactions appear.

* * *

Outside the former metals workshop...

Piko appears landing in a flash in midst of the front view area of the huge gate that barred the provisional icy garrison.

The air gives out a chilly greeting as the gate slowly opens releasing frosted smoke as the doors' opening widen.

Piko fearlessly stares at the nearly unseen silhouette enveloped by the glacial smoke as the figure draws closer to where he stands.

As the chilled fog dissipates, he beholds his opponent who bears an excited look of determination.

Piko smirks at the honor.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"A what? You want to go out in this wave with a one-on-one match? But at your present condition, you can't be serious, Len! Not on your life will I ever allow this lunacy to happen." Rinto disagrees and tries to persuade him to let them, at least, join him.

"No kidding Len. Are you sure about this? I understand your intentions but won't you at least eat one of these? You just wiped the blood off the wounds those blasted blades have given you." Mikuo says whilst he hands him the VRE that he didn't consume earlier.

Unavoidably, everyone can see his blue and gray ensemble, most especially his shirt, became as crimson as his previous shirt only that they know it wasn't his other shirt that he is wearing right now.

Rinto tries to convince him again and again to let them come with him until Len can no longer utter him a response.

Enumerating the evident advantages on both sides, "Well… Come to think of it guys. Len has: (1) us; (2) his unlimited healing; (3) his entity eyes for detection of counter, incoming and sneak attacks; (4) his cool entity abilities like his cryo-hydrokinesis offense spells with unlimited MP; and many other tricks up his sleeve like: (5) traps summoning; (6) superior leaping; (7) barrier/ shield materialisation; and (8) many other entity skills all on his favor that he hasn't tried-on his side

whilst,

Piko has his: (1) insane flight, (2) insane speed, (3) insane strength and (4) insane energy abilities- on his.

He used to have his (5) insane multi-sword mastery x14 but we can cross that out now for the obvious reason.

But... he may have (6) other hidden abilities that we don't know about though.

Hmm… but if he doesn't, they are way less than what Len has.

 _The way I see it, you're giving him a handicap_!

Len are you trying to ' _even_ ' things out with him by not healing yourself since we rendered him weaponless?" Nero tells them what he believes Len is thinking.

He figures that he must have thought to do battle in this way, suspecting that Len is being an outright fair and reasonable person to begin with.

Len looks at Nero and grins in a cheerful but solemn manner. He thumbs up and nods to indicate that it's legit.

"Looks like we got a bingo winner here. Ok Len, I'll let you have your way since that's how you like it." Mikuo says patting Nero on the back for his sharp judgment whilst grinning seemingly in an unworried state of mind at things.

"What are you suggesting, Mikuo? Len can barely even speak now because of his exhaustion and you're still going to let him battle out there alone? At least, help me make him recover some HP and shove this VRE down his throat." Rinto says, very concerned for his cousin's state in health condition.

Then he attempts to force-feed him the vigor-restoration edible orb. Len repeatedly pushes his hands aside and frowns at him.

"Rinto, I think he's trying to tell you not to waste what remains of his energy. Don't be too hard on him, man." Mikuo persuades him to discontinue acting so harsh. Then he moves in between him and Lento stop him from pestering his already-fatigued cousin.

"Just let him do this one, bro. I think things will be just fine too. Let's just trust in Len. He's already eager to go through with this." Nero advises and assures him not to fret so much whilst joining Mikuo block Rinto from harassing Len into force-feeding him the VRE.

"Seriously Len, if things ever get out of hand then there is no stopping me from going out there to back you up. Do you understand!?" He warns him, frowning eye to eye.

In the midst of his wordlessness, Len frowns back at Rinto but finally he nods in agreement even though he really disagrees with him when it comes to meddling in his one-on-one fight.

"There you go. It's good now that everyone's resolved. We're rooting for you, Len. Take him down!" Mikuo says, relieved that Rin to finally settles to permit him to challenge their opponent by himself.

"Now, all we need to do is tell Piko. But, how will we tell him that this wave will be a one-on-one combat amongst them before he hurls our battle barracks another one of those insane energy attacks?" Nero inquires them whilst anticipating for a surprise detonation from outside to tell them that the incoming wave is commencing. Suddenly, he feels are assuring hand pat him on the right shoulder.

Then, they watch Len march towards the main gate and stops in front of it. He gestures them to be guarded. They nod then they give him the go signal to do whatever it is that he's planning to do. After seeing his comrades prepared themselves, Len then snaps his fingers.

With eyes becoming wide open, the three boys suddenly become alarmed, disturbed and most tense whilst holding their ground. They find it hard to explain the awareness, also their instincts are making them act so edgy and restless. An eerie pressure from a strange and outwardly dangerous aura is felt within the vicinity. This intensely intimidating and startling ill-feeling that they are currently experiencing is crushing and paralyzing them by just being near Len. They look at him, struggling whilst they notice him calmly hinting them not to worry because it is just an offshoot that goes with this ability.

A few seconds later, they hear someone arrive and land from the air outside the main entrance.

* * *

Back in the present at the battlefield...

Frowning, "You look like you haven't had enough recuperating. Why have you called me so soon if you are still in such pitiable condition? I don't consider you to be that idiotic to presuppose that you will beat me so easily just because you have taken all of my blades away, do you?" Piko comments what he observed of him whilst Len approaches him unable to utter a response.

He darts Piko a meaningful glare since his tongue is tied.

Piko recognises that look, it's the same look Nero always shows him when he was still a wordless person during their previous online gaming matches.

' _Shut up and fight me!_ ' Len intensifies his glowering.

...

Grimacing, "Fine then. Then let me deliver the commencing blow as I've always have for I want this to end quick." Piko says when he read the message from his opponent's eyes.

He lifts both of his hands forward that sparked lightning from the midst of his palms then with a couple of noisy flicker from the forming light, he bends his fingers onto his palms forming fists. The pressure from the ability in the center his hands made the surrounding area around him quiver from the energy force whilst the air around him rapidly spins on the very spot he stands.

Lens observes him warily with his entity sight. Around less than two meters surrounding his challenger, an almost invisible silver sphere shrouds him also originating from the palm of his hands.

. . .

' _It seems like Piko has other tricks up his sleeve too._ ' Len observes him in full guard.

. . .

Piko darts at him at tremendous speed thrusting him with a powerful punch on the face. It didn't harm him as a barrier glints a light blue light signifying that Len has enveloped himself in one.

Once again, Piko rapidly attacks, raining him with countless strikes with his bolt fists. When the barrier gradually crumbles and dissipates around Len, more exerted bolts flash on the fist that deliver him an excruciating final blow directly on the visage. Soaring, Piko darts backwards as the flashes that lingered around his defending opponent gleamed then detonated.

Then an ear-splitting thundering explosion is heard. After he completes delivering this skill, he terminates his attacks.

Piko draws aback on the ground glaring at Len who is able to block his last blow. He obstructs the tremendous skill with a weapon that appeared in his hands – with the blunt edge of a large metallic blue sword that materialised instantly before the deadly punch hit him head on.

Len dashes to him this time and sends him a quick vehemence of spellbound brandishes all imbued with powerful combinations of frost, ice and water elemental offense skills. Piko rapidly dodges some of the blows whilst some attacks are blocked with his flickering strikes. He eludes and obstructs faster than his contender can brandish. Then with an instant energy attack forming from his illuminating knuckles, the radiant blue blade that his opponent wields glints at him catching his attention whilst it collides on his fist.

Looking closely, he finally recognizes the blade in front of him then Len beams him a smirk then snaps his fingers that very moment during his distraction.

The ground below him rumbles then rapidly elevates. Leaping at tremendous pace, he dodges the familiar glacial traps whilst using his rapid fists to block Len's rain of spell-imbued sword attacks.

SNAP! X1 Capture unsuccessful first.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! !SNAP! X10 Capture unsuccessful tenth.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !SNAP! X20 Capture unsuccessful twentieth.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !SNAP! X30 Capture unsuccessful thirtieth.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !SNAP! X40 Capture unsuccessful fortieth.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Unexpectedly, Len swings his sword in the opposite direction leaving a trail of water that splashes in his opponent's eyes.

At his fastest, Piko evades the skills and traps whilst struggling with frost forming in his eyes.

This renders his vision hazy.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

SNAP! X54

Capture SUCCESSFUL fifty-fourth.

Piko is encased in a broad and clear enclosure of ice, frost and water. His arms, chest, neck, legs and feet are bound in numerous summoned chains. Len approaches him, whispering barrier intensification spells that thickens his enclosed space and constrict his chain's manacles and shackles guaranteeing tough restraint. When he's done, he points the sword in his right hand in front of his face.

"Hmpf! Oh I see. So it's you after all, huh Cryfaf? What is that? From now on, Len's your new master? Fine then. So be it. Let's just hope that you'll be able to serve him well." Piko converses with his former blade.

"Give it up Piko. It looks like I win this wave. Persist and you shall have no fists for long." Finally speaking, Len insists him to surrender whilst darting him an intimidating grin.

When Piko shows him nothing but glares, he then points his blade to his opponent's fists to show him that they are bleeding abundantly.

The silveret glares at his ultimatum then suddenly the huge crate that encases him surges with violent quivers.

In the midst of his concentration, the compelling pressure heightens breaking chain after chain.

Len reinforces his entrapment by summoning and commanding more frost, ice and water chains to bind him motionless inside.

Not giving in the struggle, the trapped contender persists with breaking free. The surge of activity intensifies as the silveret's body emits glints of energy. The edge of his USB limb enlarges and lengthens as the same size as the blade in his opponents hands.

Out of the blue, a blinding light filled the clear crate then it smashes into smithereens.

* ! ! ! SHATTER ! ! ! *

Light enfolds then dissipates.

Sparking with furious lightning emitting from it, Piko now grasps on a stunning new blade obtained from his arcane energy abilities.

In a fraction of a second, he darts towards his opponent and with one powerful swing from his new weapon, his opponent's sword goes flying off his hands.

The two contenders stood there in silence, glaring at one another. The battle is over.

"Looks like it's another checkmate for you if you ask me. But let's count this one as a draw, ok Len?" Grinning, the young silveret finally says suddenly switching to a good mood. He then lifts his USB limb admiring at his new, stunningly, eye-catching energy blade.

"As for you, I think I'll call you 'Olewydden'. Yeah, that's perfect because you're as beautiful as her." Piko remarks with a smile upon longing for the person he hasn't seen for about 45 minutes now.

In good spirits, "Well Len that was a remarkable fight and I really enjoyed it but maybe we should continue this another day, alright? I wanted to be with her so badly therefore I'll be going now." He commends him.

Then Piko leaves the battlefield.

Len walks towards Cryfaf, his new blade, and pulls it out of the ground.

'It's alright buddy, this isn't a complete defeat yet. Rest assured We'll win the next EEWG.'

He can only say it in his thoughts for excessive fatigue has completely overwhelmed him.

He turns around and sees his three companions rushing towards him. They are wearing their eye gears so they know how critical his condition is.

. . .

Len's HP has fallen to 1 %

His MP is still infinity.

. . .

He holds onto Cryfaf to maintain his balance steady, keeping him on his feet.

He refuses to plummet onto the ground.


	6. RBA3 ch30: Don't Even Dare Think Abt Her

By the picnic mat at the flower farm...

Snakey, the blizzard leash creature, lifts his head up from a resting position. The pet notices Piko noiselessly hovering over the picnic mat nearby a bridge of the Kagamine's flower farm.

As the pet notices his presence, he places his index finger in front of his lips to gesture him to be most quiet. Piko also tells it to settle down because the SP progenies on the mat are peacefully lying down horizontally.

(If an SP progeny lies down horizontally it signifies that the specimen or Science Project child is in a deep slumber.)

He lands a short distance farther the venue and then the pet most carefully slips away from the picnic mat with the tranquil bunch and then promptly slithers towards him.

"Where's Olivia, Snakey?" He inquires the pet in a low voice, whilst patting its furry head gently.

Using its tail, the pet points to the direction of the Hatsugamine residences. Then Piko pats its head again and tells it to continue guarding the SP offsprings until their parents are back. It obeys him and slithers back to the picnic mat.

* * *

At the Kagamine residence's laundry room...

Olivia emerges out of the shower when she's done. She places the used face and hand towels into the laundry basket. She wraps her body with one of the medium-sized towels and uses the other one to dry her hair. She tosses the towel that she used to dry hair into the laundry basket next. Afterwards, she approaches the basin to check its contents then she smiles at the work in progress. Concentrating, she stretches her arms forward then her body shimmers all around when someone enters the door.

"What are you doing?" Piko says when he finds her.

"Oh hi, Piko honey!" Olivia cheerfully greets him whilst he stands by the door.

She approaches him with the shimmering radiance all around her and leads him in front of the basin on the laundry counter. Piko looks into it and sees strange glows rotating amongst the bubbles and soaked strips and torn apparels within the water. She removes the clothes out and drains the water into the sink then fills it up with clean water that she used to rinse the clothes. She empties the basin again and fills it with another batch of clean water and then adds a bit of fragrant fabric conditioner into the water.

"There. It will just take a couple more minutes then it's done. Those should be clean in a moment." She tells him after that.

"They're already so ripped into strips and rendered useless…" Piko mutters slowly and carefully then he glimpses at her.

"Not quite." Olivia replies perkily with a smile.

Then Piko notices her eyes are sparkling. He remains silent and observes what she will do next.

They wait a few seconds more and then a quick glint of light flickers from the plastic tub.

That cues Olivia to drain the last batch of water. After the water was drained, the inside of the basin gleams again and then the shimmer dissipates gradually.

"Here you go." With her gentle little hands, Olivia lifts the items carefully. She picks up Piko's black shirt and multipurpose vest out of the basin and hands them to him.

Piko stares in amazement as he holds his apparels. The vest has all its buttons sewn back.

Both the shirt and the vest are clean, dry, fragrant, pressed and most especially, whole again. In fact, they look and feel brand new as he glides his fingers on them.

Whilst his eyes widen from meticulously inspecting and marveling at the garments, he feels a gentle moist stroke on his left cheek.

"Thank you for lending them to me." Olivia says softly with a joyful beam as she tiptoes closely towards him.

Instantly, Piko seizes her in an embrace because he feels so overwhelmed by joy for her thoughtfulness.

He tries his best to be gentle and not to squeeze her due to her fragile condition, instead, in the midst of their cuddle, he emits his _warmth spectrum skill_ to the fullest extent to rejuvenate and slightly heal her injuries.

"Thank you so much." He whispers then he returns her a lengthier tender touch on the lips.

* * *

After a few seconds...

"By the way Olivia, I plan to refine that ore with you. Will you be fine if you don't wear it at the moment?" He says abruptly, avoiding to grin at the thoughtful idea that came to mind.

"Of course. It won't be a problem." She says then she removes from her neck the ore tied to a piece of his black shirt's thread.

She hands it to him then she helps Piko wear his shirt and vest on.

He picks up from the basin her now pink hat and newly designed ensemble and is just about to help Olivia wear her clothes when he notices people entering the door.

He stands in front of her as the four boys enter inside the laundry room.

Spotting them in the room, "So this is where you both are." Rinto says as they approach them.

"We're sorry for what we said to you earlier, Piko; and for staring at you, Olivia. So Piko, if you want to beat us up then just go ahead." Len apologises for the group and then informs him of their thought-of mode of consequential atonement.

He appears to have finally healed himself of his wounds and seems to have recovered to full health.

Mikuo and Nero look sideways to avoid glancing towards the charming scantily clad girl behind their friend.

"W-we're s..sorry too." They mumble, trying to avoid eye contact or looking directly.

Smiling brightly to them, "It's really no apologizing matter, boys. No offense taken here." Olivia says whilst peeping behind and trying to go through Piko, who wouldn't let her approach them or let them go near her.

"Hmpf! As if!" Piko irritably replies, scowling.

He gathers all the remaining contents inside the plastic tub and hands them to Olivia then he accompanies her outside the room for her to get clothed.

Facing them as they exit the room, the boys' eyes watch their every step in silence.

Once they are near and by the door, the towel wrapped on Olivia's body falls to the ground.

With eyes becoming wide open and a deep crimson forming on their faces, the four boys' attention and focus are once again on her.

They gape, gawk and gaze lengthily at her unable to resist.

*O_ _O*

~O_ _O~

-O_ _O-

=O_ _O=

[*~WoW~* (sound effect)]

Then their facial expressions suddenly give the impression as if they went through something very pleasurable.

Filled with utter rage and with a furious sparking fist, Piko rapidly picks it up and then hurls the towel onto their faces.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* *CCCRRAASSHHH ! ! !* *

 _It slams head-on like a solid brick wall_

making them almost pass out from the massive applied force.

* * *

Upon walking back to the flower farm...

"Eww… bhhhl…

*almost vomiting but didn't*

I need something sweet." Rin mutters and whines.

When she sees the picnic mat where her big basket and the SP offsprings are seated, she dashes to that place quickly.

"Let me have some of those!" Immediately, she grabs the tray with the remaining ill-shaped cookies and the other snacks meant for the SP children off the picnic mat.

Repeatedly, she munches the cookies and snacks to dissolve the strong bitter taste of vegetable juice in her mouth.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lenka and Neru chorus and are just about to apprehend her when they feel Miku's hands grip theirs.

She winks and then whispers to them to just stay put and watch.

Rin pops more and more cookies into her mouth until all of them are gone.

Then quickly, she bottoms up the thermos containing the warm milk for the SP children.

After she gulps all of its contents, her face turns red then she screams. "AAAAAAAAH! I'M ON FIRE! ! !"

She runs to the direction of the river and then jumps in.

* SPLASH! *

Her phone's camera has taken all great footage of her unintentional comedy act.

Lenka and Neru grin at Miku.

Initially, they thought she was too soft to deliver her side of disciplining Rin but now they know that Miku's really quite a certified pranksqueen herself.

In turns, "And just how did hot sauce …get into the cookies and thermos?" both Neru and then Lenka query.

Miku glances at her one and only bundle of joy, Joyance, and winks to him.

With a light blue green glint, the SP progeny gleams at his SP mother in return.

Behind the spherical offspring are the empty bottles and sachets of hot sauce.

* * *

At a peaceful spot in a flourishing woods...

"Are you planning to sneak a quick work out and open a portal to Winterdomain, son?" He hears a calm and caring voice ask when he is currently a distance away from where they parked their vehicle and selected picnic site to relax.

He halts with what he is doing then slowly turns facing his parent.

He didn't provide her a reply to her query as he stands despondent in her presence. Then he feels a tender hand pat him above his hat.

"Just be back in time for dinner, alright honey? It'll be ready in less than 30 minutes." His mother reminds him gently.

"Rest assured. I shall be back in less than fifteen minutes, mother." He replies with a stolid grin.

Then he lifts his right hand pointing towards a concealed shady and verdant area in the forest and snaps his fingers.

A dome-like structure appears amongst the wild shrubs and enveloping vines.

"I shall be going then." Then he leaps through it without a second thought.

* * *

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

X_ _X . . . . . . . . .

After a literal 'wall' slammed on their faces...

(a wall disguising as a towel)...

"Ow… Ouch… Ouch… Ow…" They all utter as it descends to the floor when the accumulated force exerted in it dissipated.

The 'towel wall' left blisters and burns on their faces.

With both his hands on his face,

x_ _X…

"Heal please! Ow..." Nero requests Len as if he is asking one from a healer in his favorite online game.

Willingly, "Ouch… Give me a second…" Len replies despite having an excruciating face pain himself.

Then he whispers a spell to materialise four VREs.

Unexpectedly, he stops in between as he flinches from a peculiar pain then he grabs his face when he feels another ache suddenly came back to distract him from casting a healing spell.

 _His body glints a light blue radiance that collides and counters with the sparking bolt shimmers which becomes visible around him and are hindering him from casting spells._

Painfully, "... I guess it only serves us right for doing _that_ again …ouch… ow…" Rinto utters with a hand holding his visage and another balancing his weight on the tiled laundry counter.

After rubbing his face, "Ouch... that smarts... How can he… How does he even do these skills?" Mikuo queries dizzily with both hands balancing him steady on the counter. He feels without doing so, he might fall on the floor.

 _Currently, Len's light blue aura fights warding off the silver bolt-like shimmers._

Also in agony, he struggles whispering anti-nullification spells one after another whilst the shimmers dispel it repetitively.

The silver bolt-like shimmers are really from Piko's ' _debilitate ability skill_ '.

Miserably, the four boys lean and wait around the laundry counter for a few minutes until the disrupting skill wears off from Len.

When it finally fades away, he carries on to materialising and providing everyone some VREs.

* * *

A little later...

"Say! This towel is mine." Mikuo says as he picks it up.

"And so?" Len responds then his eyes lay themselves on the other medium-sized towel inside the used-laundry basket.

Slowly, he picks it out of there when he recognises it.

"This one's mine…" He says, staring absorbedly at the damp piece of cloth.

His eyes widen upon realisation as his face flushes.

"I know this face towel. It's mine. How did it get here?" After catching sight of it, Nero lifts it out of the basket.

"And this hand towel is mine. Earlier, I helped my sis and Miku arrange our and our SP spouses' bathroom belongings that we prepared for our long weekend recreation here." Rinto informs them as he lifts out from the basket the item that belongs to him.

"You don't suppose…" He continues then trails off, staring at his soaked hand towel.

They pause. Then they feel a sense of stimulation as someone's scent paints in their olfactory glands.

This person's fragrance also plays in the air as it circulates in the room.

The realisation of whose fragrance it is that is emitting on their things made them all bear a facial expression of pleasance whilst they become covered with sweat and their faces obtain redness on them.

Shamelessly, Mikuo and Nero plunge their used towels against their faces and wholeheartedly sniff on them over and over again savoring the moment.

Wide-eyed, Len and Rinto stare at them silently. Little did they notice in a few seconds later, they are unconsciously wiping the sweat off their faces with the used towels that they have with them.

"I'm never washing this towel again."

It doesn't matter which one of them says.

* * *

Outside...

"Grr! I can't believe those guys!" Piko growls with eyes blazing red, completely infuriated.

He about-turns and stomps away from outside the laundry room's entrance and back to the bedroom where he left Olivia.

When he goes inside, Olivia is waiting for his return. She is seated on a bed and wrapped in a fresher towel that they found in the room.

Beside the bed is a small table where her fresh and restored clothes are. The fresh clothes are folded and sitting neatly in a pile.

In her hands are clean and fresh gauzes and bandages, medical tape, a bottle of anti-bacterial solution and a container of fragrant antiseptic.

She hasn't been applying them on herself since she thought there wouldn't be any need for the medical items. Also, she expects that Len will be joining them.

"Where's Len?" She inquires him but obtains no answer.

Piko approaches her grumbling crossly. He snatches the medical supplies from her hands and genuflects to apply them himself on her lower extremities.

Olivia looks at him innocently and observes him to be emitting infuriated lightning sparks from his headphones and USB limb.

"Piko?" She utters for his attention but the silveret is in deep thought.

 _He is in his own thought's world, where he is actually terrorizing and punishing the other four males of the group._

 _Audibly and most irritably grumbling, he mindlessly applies, pours, rubs,tapes and wraps the medical supplies all over._

 _Unconsciously, he generously pours the antiseptic all over her fresh open wounds; he hastily rubs the antibacterial on and around her injuries; he tightly wraps and tapes the bandages and gauges on her._

 _Suddenly, he feels dampen by tiny drops that descends towards his direction._

 _Looking up in a dazed state, he instantly catches the droplets with his mouth. He rises to his feet and closes in on her._

 _As he draws closer, he starts to stroke her face below the cheeks where it is covered with the most wetness. Swiftly, he brushes his lips and drinks the tears then licks the moisture away_.

"Pi… Pi…" He hears someone say then he turns to that direction.

With eyes widen and a very disturbed facial expression, Len stands shakily at the doorway of the room... HIS OWN!

Returning back to his senses, Piko's eyes widen and he almost jumps in panic and shock when he finds himself on his friend's bed with Olivia pinned down beneath him.

She is gasping and panting for air with tears in her eyes because of the generous constricting bandages that were wrapped and practically binding all around her.

Trembling and entirely red on the face, "I..I t-thought I-I heard someone m..mumbled f-for h-help in h-here…S..S-sorry to d-disturb you…" Len says then he quickly turns to leave.

In a flash, Piko grabs him by the sleeve, pulls him back inside the room and slams the door shut.

Panting and wide-eyed, he couldn't believe what he just did.

Still utterly trembled, "P…Piko, j-just... w…what were you doing?" Len stutters, asking for explanation.

Completely stunned, profusely panting, completely in disbelief, "I..I don't know… I unexpectedly lost my mind…*pant*… " Piko forces himself a response as he struggles to recall everything.

 _He has no memory of what happened._

Len gapes at the moment then he most carefully strides by the corners of his room towards the girl who is lying on his bed in pain.

With eyes becoming wide as he catches sight of her condition, he urgently seizes for the bandages that is constricting all around her and rips them all off.

Without another thought, he casts his strongest healing spell on the girl who almost expired from asphyxiation.

"Piko, just what the hell were you doing!? Are you trying to kill her!?" Len angrily scolds him as he unfolds his blanket and covers Olivia.

He darts Piko a look of repugnance despite the redness on his face because he just healed Olivia whilst she's completely starkers.

When no attention comes to him, he throws the confused and staggered boy a rock-solid strike on the face.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

". . . . . . . . ."

Piko still didn't respond and remains immovable.

Scolding and screaming, "WAKE UP YOU SHIT! YOU ARE NOT IN A DREAM! ANSWER ME! ! ! YOU PUT THOSE BANDAGES TOO TIGHTLY ON HER UNTIL SHE COULDN'T BREATHE. WHY DID YOU FREAKING DO THAT!?" Len violently shakes him to receive a response, then he delivers another powerful strike at him on the face.

"Len, please stop! Thanks for healing me but please let Piko be." They hear Olivia implore as she tries to get out of bed to arbitrate them. Her tears are falling from her eyes as she darts their entity friend a significant look requesting for reconsideration.

Looking downcast with his bangs darkening his face, Piko looks at him in the eye intently then he finally forces words to come out of his mouth.

Trembling, "Thanks for waking me and helping her, Len. But… Would you leave us alone for a while?… Please?" Piko requests sounding despondent and most regretful.

With a big heart and a forgiving look, Len sighs then pats him on the shoulder.

He walks towards Olivia before she is able to get out of bed and hands her four VREs, telling her what they are and to consume them whenever her injuries require more healing. She thanks him with a weak smile as he encourages her to eat one at present.

Afterwards, he heads outside the door, locking it before he leaves.

After he has left and Olivia fully heals...

Wrapped in Len's blanket, Olivia sits on his bed looking at Piko. "Shall we go out now, too? We came here to enjoy watching stars as part of our science project and share with our friends what else we know about the SP progenies, right? Although, I think I would like to take another quick shower first because I don't like these smells of antibacterial and antiseptic on me. Is that ok with you, Piko honey?"

She says whilst striving to appear unaffected and trying her best to sound exceptionally cheerful.

However, this didn't escape Piko's observation.

To him, she looks like a child who has been punished but hasn't done anything wrong.

Instantaneously, he drops on the floor in front of her. "Olivia, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. I can't forgive myself for this. I have no idea why I blanked out all of a sudden. It's so unforgivable!" He says most painfully whilst tears come crashing down abundantly.

Then he feels a couple of gentle arms wrap around him as Olivia joins him on the bedroom floor.

Instantly, he looks up revealing his tear stained face which unexpectedly splashes some in her eyes. She blinks profusely for they are so warm when she felt them.

"S…sorry." She hears him utter again sorrowfully.

Softly, she strokes him on the cheeks wiping the moisture with her hand. Then gently, she faces him to her eye to eye. "When I read your thoughts whilst you were unthinkingly wrapping bandages on me, what I saw is just your own world wherein you were punishing the guys. I believe, you just really didn't notice what you're doing in real life. Therefore, there is no need to ask for forgiveness." Olivia compassionately says to him.

"Still…" Piko cuts in then trails off.

"It's ok Piko. I'm not mad at you." She interrupts him gently whilst staring at him in the eyes.

 _Such a most magnanimous expression she has!_

It's so full of love, compassion and forgiveness that Piko couldn't resist.

At the height of his passion, he leans forward and seals a kiss, then slowly their eyes close whilst in that position.

' _I hope you're feeling fine now._ ' Olivia thinks deeply to converse with him in their minds.

Responding, ' _The question is: are you doing ok at all, Olivia? I have no idea what happened. Last thing I remembered, you were seated on Len's bed wrapped in a towel. Where did the towel went to?_ ' Piko converses with her telepathically.

In their minds, ' _You snatched it off me. It was quite harshly too that it made me go: 'Ow!' heheheh..._ ' Olivia giggles then she breathes deeply.

In their minds, ' _I…I'm so sorry for hurting you_.' Piko apologises whilst hugging her much more gently and positioning his lips more sturdily for hers to be much more comfortable on his.

' _It's ok Piko. I know you didn't mean it. Don't worry._ ' In their minds, she replies cheerfully.

' _I love you so much. I love you oh so much Olivia._ ' He says whilst deepening the kiss.

' _I love you too, Piko. I love you with all my heart, soul and life._ ' She says as she returns the pleasure.

They halt the smooch then tenderly press on each other's hug.

Gradually, they open their eyes simultaneously, gazing into them before they decide to move from the room to the shower.

* * *

After the showering...

With all smiles and blissful feelings, Piko joyfully lifts Olivia up in the air when they step outside in the backyard.

He positions her in his embrace and then he ascends in the sky for them to enjoy watching the breath-taking sunset. With her in his arms, they chuckle whilst conversing in each one's minds.


	7. RBA3 ch31: The Burden of Being Exposed

In the small river side area...

Adjacent the flower farm and the dried-up cornfield where the clearing with party venue is located, there is a bridge nearby that connects the two areas.

Within eye-range near the bridge at the flower farm, the SP progenies lie resting peacefully on a picnic mat that Rin has set up earlier near the bridge and a cluster of rose bushes. Beside the sleeping offsprings is the pet, guarding them watchfully. When one crosses the bridge from the rose-embraced farm and takes a few steps closer to the party venue, the colour and texture of the surroundings switch from a summery green pasture into a sparkling snow-enveloped vicinity.

This is the resulting effort of their extraordinary friend's entity abilities when he decided to help out and improve their late night star-gazing party's venue.

Chuckling at what they saw, "Whoa! What happened to you?" Mikuo asks Rin when he, Nero and Rinto approach the girls.

She is soaked from head to toe looking so hilarious.

"Ice Bucket Challenge!" Rin lies, glaring at Lenka, Miku and Neru, who are also there recording the act when she just got out of the river.

The small river is located near her family's vast fields separating the cornfields, silos and metals workshop from the flower farm.

The party venue is in a clearing near a bridge by the area.

Still peacefully in slumber, they let their SP offsprings lay horizontally on the picnic mat by the bridge with the pet beside them.

Intrigued, "Really? Can I see a video of it?" the brawny teal-haired boy requests them.

Beginning to redden, "I… uh… There is no video." Rin mumbles.

Lenka giggles whilst Neru smirks in a self-aggrandizing way. Earlier, she catches sight of Rin's phone on the grass and takes it along.

Remembering it has recorded and taken excellent footage of her hilarious feat, she then sets it up for the brawny tealet to view.

"Oh here, Mikuo. Feast your eyes on the prize of insensitive mischievousness." Neru hands him Rin's phone with the video footage of the earlier event.

Embarrassed, "Eep, No! KuO-ey, don't watch it!" Rin snatches her phone from Neru before Mikuo is able to take a peep.

"Why? Are you scared to be exposed that you just lied to your darling? Now hand it over and show him!" Neru orders and then pounces on Rin in attempts to seize for the gadgetry but the soaked blonde curls into a ball and squirms in refusal to surrender it.

Giggling, "Heheh… Here. I believe I have my own footage of it. I'll show you, bro." Miku offers to let her elder brother view her own recorded video as she selects for it in her phone.

"Eep! Noway!" Quickly, the menacing blonde struggles against the strawberry blonde and then steals the tealette's mobile phone. Then she hastily scurries away from them.

"Hey! Give me my phone back!" She says, getting annoyed, then she joins Neru with chasing her to reclaim it.

"No no nO No NO! ! !" Rin shrieks as she evades the two girls who are trying to retrieve the phones back.

The remaining girl waits for a moment until they are hounding her a few distance away before she decides it to be her turn to share the video.

*Send*

"There you go, big bro Mikuo." Lenka notifies him as she sends her own video footage of the event to his phone.

"Bwahhahahhahahahhh!" Mikuo, Nero and Rinto watch the video on his phone then they all end up uncontrollably cracking in fits of laughter.

"WAAAAAAA! Darn it!

X_ _X

I'll get you for this. You'll see! Huhuhuh!" Rin whines sulkily for being humiliated whilst lying on the grass with Neru sitting on her back and Miku taking her phone back when she failed to anticipate Lenka from sending the video.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Len asks when he arrives in the riverside area of the party venue where the others are gathered.

"This!" Mikuo sends him the footage and then they watch it again with him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH! ! !" The four boys and the three girls laugh while Rin glares and pouts at them.

* * *

After a while...

The girls sit around together beside the bridge and near the river, much closer to where the SP progenies are slumbering whilst the boys sit together at the picnic table in the wintry party venue.

A few steps away from the picnic table is a larger table with all the meals that they prepared in the kitchen are placed. A barrier was materialized on every food item to keep them from being attacked by animals or insects.

A bit further from the huge table is where the sound system set and five couches are located. The stereo stage and the couches are arranged in a circumference which faces a roaring blue bonfire in the center of a glittering water feature.

Behind the sound and stereo set are two large tents prepared for the group's personal belongings.

A few paces away from the tents are a number of outhouses and a powder room. There are around ten outhouses which is primarily meant for the previous fieldworkers of the Kagamine's farm and the powder room is essentially meant for feminine usage.

"Aww… " Lenka, Miku and Neru sigh whilst blushing as the three girls huddle around together sharing a phone. Then they all giggle whilst smiling. Soon, they start to have very pleasant expressions on their faces.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rin is with them browsing and laughing her heart out with her own choice of phone activity, obviously uninterested with what the three are busy with their phone.

Becoming intrigued, the boys wonder as the four of them are seated at the picnic table. It is a short distance from where the four girls are.

"What do you think the girls are preoccupied with?" Nero whispers to Mikuo after noticing them gathered together.

Particularly referring to the three girls, "I don't know. I'm not interested in beauty updates or dumb girly gossip. They sure look stupid if you ask me." Mikuo says after seeing them clatter and then suddenly bear goofy expressions on their grinning faces.

"But it does make you a little curious though. Right, Len?" Rinto utters as he gazes at Neru being in a rarely-seen cheerful mood. Then he nudges the boy seated beside him.

"Huh? Uh? …Oh! What?" Len utters dreamily, not paying attention to them since his gaze is fixed in the skies.

Startled all of a sudden, he diverts his look elsewhere then faces them after a short while. "One moment guys." Len says as he excuses himself from the table, heads to the tents' area and then enters the one on the right.

Mikuo and Nero look at one another and then they stand from their seats and hurry towards Rinto's side.

Mikuo sits to his left whilst Nero sits to his right.

"Did you see that?" Mikuo whispers to Nero and Rinto.

"Yeah, I saw it." Nero whispers back then waits for Rinto's response.

Confused, "What did you see? What exactly are you two talking about? And why are we whispering in this conversation?" Rinto inquires in a low tone, suspecting that it is Len whom they are referring to.

"Len's face, bro." Nero points out.

"Yes, I saw it. He looked so startled as if we disturbed him and so…" Rinto mentions and then trails off.

"He has the same goofy face like the girls are having whilst he was staring at the skies. I wonder what he's seeing up there." Mikuo tells Rinto the details in a very low-toned whisper so that their entity friend wouldn't hear them, not taking the chance in case he does have enhanced entity-hearing abilities.

"We can find out now. I still got Neru's phone with me." Rinto mentions having possess the high-tech gadgetry.

Nero takes his sister's phone then selects the telescope app and then he points it to the direction that Len was gazing at earlier. The three watch the image the phone displays then all of them become utterly stunned and wide-eyed.

Trailing off as he whispers, "Oh my God… Do you suppose… This can't be true…" Rinto comments in suspicion.

Quietly, "Do you think he became like so, after seeing… um, 'it' many times?" Nero mentions his suspicion.

Silently, "I can't freaking believe this. *~angry annoyed groan~* Even if it is so. Entity or not, I won't forgive him if he breaks her heart." Mikuo utters with a frown.

Sadly, "No doubt about it… I had seen that look on his face before." Rinto mutters, closing his eyes whilst shaking his head to forget the past painful memory.

This reaction only makes the three of them believe that their suspicion is proven true and valid.

 _The phone displays this image:_

 _In each other's arms, Piko and Olivia are smiling and having fun together whilst watching the sunset in the skies._

They can only stare at the image in silence as the three of them try to digest the heavy burden of discovering the truth.

* * *

In just 9 seconds...

"Aww! How sweet! Oh how I wish to watch the sunset like that, too!" The three boys nearly jump in panic when they hear someone say that.

It is Lenka's voice.

"Oh how cute! Oh, look girls! Piko dear is sharing the snacks we gave him with Olivia. They look so adorable together. Oh good, they're enjoying my cookies. I'm so glad that I gave him plenty of them." They hear someone comment.

It is Miku's voice this time.

"Aww, I'm so envious. I wish you can fly too, Rinto dearest." They hear Neru's voice say this time and then they see a slender index finger click the record option on the phone.

The three boys pause and become petrified at that moment.

Then in a few seconds, Rinto and Nero feel a moist touch dab them on the right cheek whilst Mikuo feels two on both of his cheeks.

*~MWAH!~* ~^.^~

Cautiously turning around whilst sweat begins to form on them, they notice the four girls behind them peeping by their shoulders.

Again, they are all admiring at the cutesy scene in the phone.

"*~Yawn!~* How boring, girls. So you boys are into them, too? Why are you all so obsessed about them anyway? Just what is so interesting about that nerdy horndog and his clueless twit of a girlfriend?" They hear Rin's loud yawn and her offending tactless slander.

"Rin, that is so mean! Don't forget whose mathematics homework it is that you just copied to save your ass from Mr. Hiyama's wrath!" Miku angrily scolds Rin for her insults and reminds her about the favor that she didn't even say 'thank you' for.

"Yeah Rin! They both get straight-'A's. What are you so proud of, your line of 'F's? You better take back those hurtful things you just said about Piko and Olivia unless you want to drink another one of these!" Lenka warns her crossly and then she pulls out of her cleavage a yet another 800ml water bottle full of bitter vegetable juice.

With fiery eyes blazing red, "Hya~! They are our friends! How dare you say something so preposterous and vile like that, you numb skull! HYA~!" Neru karate-chops Rin twice right on top of the head.

"OWWIE! ! ! Ow… ok! I'm sorry! Geez, I'm just kidding. Sheesh! Eep! OOOUUCCHHIIEESS! Ow…" She whines as she twitches in pain.

Responsibly, Miku reprimands her continuously whilst reminding her to apologise to Piko and Olivia too later.

Rin refuses to do so, makes a nasty face and then sticks her tongue out at Miku. And then she flaunts up 'the finger' at them infuriating the three girls.

So then, Neru tackles and pins her motionless to the ground whilst Lenka makes her drink all of the bitter vegetable juice again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! *gulp~* *gulp~* *gulp~*" Rin screams frantically as they made her empty the bottle without wasting a single drop.

After swallowing the last drop, she death-glares the three girls.

Getting angry, she resolves to really get back at them now.

Still petrified, the boys just watch them in awkward laughs whilst forcing themselves to have calm expressions.

* * *

After that in less than 5 minutes...

Mikuo, Nero and Rinto manage to act composed like they didn't have their earlier conversation.

"Oh shall we go watch the sunset too, Nero my love?" They hear Lenka asked eagerly.

"Sure. If you want us to, Lenka my love. It's almost suppertime by the way. Would you like to watch it over there whilst we eat our meal?" Nero entices her in full confidence as he points to a romantic rose-embraced spot in the flower farm.

He winks at Mikuo and Rinto whilst he sells out a flawless performance.

Smiling, "Oh how romantic, my cutie Nero! Oh of course, let's eat over there." Lenka squeals excitedly and then she embraces him happily.

Forcing out smiles, the boys become relieved when they figure out that the girls didn't hear any of their earlier conversation.

"Wow you girls gave me a startle there. Heheh… ack!" Rinto nervously utters then he feels someone jolt him in the lower leg.

He turns to the boy who kicked him. Mikuo glares to warn him to be calm.

Then they hear Nero fake a cough. Nero squints his eyes to tell them that Len is coming back.

So with shaky hands and fingers, Rinto struggles to turn the telescope app off and hides the phone in his pocket.

Rapidly, Nero readies another chat topic as he quickly researches another hot and interesting video with his own iPhone.

"I'm back guys. Oh hi girls! Wassup?" Len says when he arrived at the picnic table.

Showing him what Nero researched, "Hi Len! W-we were... j-just talking about random videos. Heheh… See? …Ow!" Rinto tries to stall him but his acting failed at commanding sincerity.

So then he feels another painful kick on the shin from Mikuo.

"How about you girls? What were you watching earlier?" Mikuo redirects their attention to his query instead of Rinto's guilt-written face and failed acting performance.

In full tactlessness and wrath, "I was watching funniest videos in my phone. Lenka, Miku and Neru were drooling and masturbating over the snapshots that they took earlier of topless Piko-perv." Rin bluntly mentions what the three girls are watching earlier.

Extremely outraged, "RIN! ! !" the three girls angrily yell at her.

"Well, it's the all-out truth! Guys, be upset at them now for they all have crushes on our group's nerdy horndog. They all think he is so cute, so sexy and so nice all of a sudden for some dumb reason." Rin informs them bluntly with a grudge, then she sticks her tongue out at them.

"Grr! Take this! And, that! HYA~!" Neru hastily grips her tongue and pinches it with absolute fury. Then she wrestles her to the ground once again.

So angry was the classy rich girl that she uses all her martial arts training that her parents forced her to study for her own self-defense on the rude menacing blonde. Deep down inside, she is crying and so worried of what Rinto might think of her because of the lies Rin just said.

Therefore without hesitation, she uses karate skill after skill on her in rage.

"N-No! That's not true! We just find him really charming, modest and thoughtful to be around with. Rin, you are such a pathological liar!" Lenka stammers in explanation but her tone of reaction clearly shows that she's being too defensive.

Being so embarrassed, her eyes are beginning to moisten as she glimpses at Nero who is stunned and silenced at what he just heard.

"Rin, I am so ashamed of you! What kind of chaos or trouble are you trying to brew and pull off now?" Miku says with a very flushed face, a face that Len and the others are inevitably accusing that is not redden because of anger but of the other obvious reason.

"Rin, would you just stop! Haven't you had enough thrashing for one day? JUST STOP IT OR ELSE!" Her twin brother scolds her irritably as he assists Rinto and Mikuo separate the infuriated strawberry blonde and her away from each other.

Hopping mad, "Hah! Like you can cover up those lies, girls! Guys, just take a good look at their faces. Orgasm is written all over them. Isn't it obvious?" Rin delivers an even more heinous retaliation against the three humiliated girls.

"Just what the hell are you trying to achieve, Rin!? What do you mean by all of this? STOP THIS SHIT OR HIT THE F***ING ROAD! ! !" Len warns getting extremely pissed off whilst standing in between Mikuo, who's holding Rin and Rinto, who's holding Neru.

"I ALREADY MEAN WHAT I SAID, LEN! THAT YOUR PRECIOUS MIKU, LENKA AND NERU ARE ALL MADLY IN LOVE WITH PIKO JUST LIKE YOU'RE HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH OLIVIA!" Rin screams the gist of what she has been trying to say.

Neru got so enraged at Rin's lies that she struggles hysterically to break free from Rinto's grasp. Her phone slips out, drops from his pocket and then the telescope app recordings played.

Simultaneously, Rin tries squirming out of Mikuo's grip that her phone drops from her pocket and plays a recording of her twin brother staring dreamily at the skies earlier. Next, the footage shows a binoculars app showing that Rin has investigated what Len is gazing at.

It is a much earlier footage of what footage that is being shown on Neru's phone. Then Rin's boisterous laugh is heard in the background when the camera focuses back at him with a very crimson shade on his face.

Silence fills the vicinity when they all witness what videos the phones played.

Mikuo, Nero and Rinto's suspicion has been confirmed as they glance at one another with very worried expressions.


	8. RBA3 ch32: Why Choose Him, Why

Earlier whilst at the picnic table...

Mikuo, Nero and Rinto are chatting amongst each other whilst Len stares in silence up in the skies.

The light blue hue above is beginning to change into a deeper shade of blue when he notices a couple of figures soar by and halt a very long distance from regular eye range. Recognizing the two figures, he curiously spies on them whilst they chat, chuckle and cuddle sweetly on their thought-to-be alone time with each other. His eyes focus themselves on the striking beauty who is the golden-haired girl in the arms of a silver-haired boy. He gazes at her superiorly stunning smile and her perpetually kind and gentle expressions as she converses happily with the boy with her.

Suddenly, he feels somehow sadden and of mixed feelings when he witnesses them exchange smooches up in the atmosphere as they gaze lovingly in each other's eyes.

He watches the charming girl's expressions closely whilst the boy with the silver hair made a comic face to which compels her into a fit of laughter.

How adorable and pleasing she is as she giggles and rejoices!

Then his mind reverts to the ugly scene he encountered earlier. He remembers her tear-stained face and bare fragile body being pinned down and crushed under that very same person who is making her laugh and remain in a sunny disposition. He frowns at the thought of hesitation and regret. –Could he have made the wrong decision? He inquires himself.

That same person with the insanely immense energy abilities beat him at entity level. Just what is he? He asks himself. How come he lost to him? And how come despite of being defiled and nearly mangled, she still chose to defend him, be with him and not avoid him? Why didn't she choose him instead?

'Why choose him, why can't it be you and me? This is so unfair!' Len says to himself.

Then his mind recalls the much earlier event when he healed her inside the right tent in their party venue...

"But it does make you a little curious though. Right, Len?" His thoughts get disrupted when he feels a nudge from his seatmate at the table.

"Huh? Uh? … Oh! What?" Len asks and becomes startled, waking from his dream.

He did not care paying attention to their conversation when his gaze was fixed at the skies. He feels his face flush so he turns his head elsewhere until the redness disappears and then he faces them after a short time.

Feeling a slight headache in progress, "One moment guys." Len excuses himself from the table.

He heads to the tents' area then enters the tent on the right.

Upon entering the tent, he casts a clear barrier on its entrance to keep anyone from entering or peeping inside. In a very passionate way, he instantly grasps the bandages the goldenette had on her injuries earlier and wholeheartedly smells them. He feels his senses tickle him inside for indulging in her fragrance.

Then his eyes suddenly well up and his tears plummet at the thought of an earlier event. His mind is now recalling how hurt he was when he unintentionally made her weep earlier. He becomes so furious and irritated at himself because he made her shed tears just like how that blasted silveret made her cry in his own bedroom.

Without a second thought, he raises his arm forward, snaps his fingers and materializes a warp portal that will lead him back to his room at home. Urgently, he enters it then he instantly appears back in his room in the Kagamine residence.

His bed is tucked neatly but still has the same beddings on them.

Without a moment's hesitation, he lies on his bed and sniffs the pillows, the sheets and the blanket that the girl used earlier when she was recovering there.

He notices an unfinished VRE with a few bite marks on it at his night table beside his bed then gladly lifts it up and sniffs it.

Verifying that it is her scent and not of the one whom she's with, he pops it into his mouth savoring every bite.

Clutching the bandages whilst staring at them, he closes his eyes as he pictures himself being the one who was on this bed with her earlier. How soft her skin is, how silky her hair feels as he glides his fingers through them and how enticing her moans are in his ears when he pins her down beneath him.

 _With his eyes closed, Len moves just like the silveret did earlier._ He snatches the towel off her, he glides his hands on her fair and supple skin and he moistens his lips on hers repetitively.

Then in an unexpected furious rage, he ties the bandages on her again and again, tighter and tighter for he was suddenly reminded of the other boys' filthy conversation about her. Whenever she opens her mouth to gasp for air, he plunges his own lips on hers to keep her silent. Whenever she fidgets, winces and struggles, the pleasurable her skin feels on his own. Then he stands her up as he genuflects to apply antiseptic on her legs. He feels the back of his shirt dampens so then he looks up.

Eagerly, he catches the tiny droplets with his mouth that were descending his way as he closes in on her. He crashes with her back on the bed whilst stroking her lower cheeks where it has the most moisture. Then he gladly brushes his lips on them, drinking the tears and licking her cheeks dry.

"Pi… Pi…" He hears someone say then he turns to that direction.

With eyes becoming wide open, he sees himself at the doorway of his room with a very disturbed look on his own face.

Unable to believe what he's seeing, Len stands up, hops away from the bed and opens his closet to look into the mirror in there.

Shocked, he sees not himself but a silver-haired boy with eyes one blue and other green looking through the reflection.

Then he feels two excruciating punches hit him on the face whilst his other self shakes him violently whilst scolding him. "WAKE UP YOU SHIT! YOU ARE NOT IN A DREAM! ANSWER ME! YOU PUT THOSE BANDAGES TOO TIGHTLY ON HER UNTIL SHE COULDN'T BREATHE. WHY DID YOU FREAKING DO THAT?!"

"I… don't know. I can't remember anything." Len utters a response but his mouth didn't move and his voice didn't register.

"Len, please stop! Thanks for healing me but please let Piko be." They hear Olivia implore, requesting his infuriated self for reconsideration.

Len feels his other self pat him on the shoulder as he notices him bearing an understanding countenance revealing how bighearted a friend he really is.

He walks to her and provides her with four glowing orbs and overhears him explain that they are edible and meant to give her extra healing. His other self also made sure that Olivia consumes some of the VREs before he left the room, locking it on the way out.

When he left, she sits properly on the bed speaking to him in a strikingly unaffected way.

He knows that she is striving hard to look untainted.

 _How guilty he feels to have done her harm and to have forgotten how!_

He walks in front of her then drops to the floor as his eyes rain hot tears immeasurably. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I have no idea why I blanked out like that. What I have done to you is so unforgivable!" Len says as he sobs bitterly.

Then he feels a couple of gentle arms wrap around him as Olivia joins him on the bedroom floor.

Instantly, he looks up revealing his tear-stained face which unexpectedly splashes some in her eyes. She blinks profusely for they are so warm when she felt them.

At that very moment, Len feels so much lighter as his headache and mental confusion disappears.

Finally coming back to his senses, he feels as if a spell-curse skill has been lifted from him. Then he looks at a corner of the room where a shadow dissipates into nothing.

 _A curse skill has been combated!_

Len knows this for his entity self's wisdom educates him with all his knowledge.

This is Len's ' _Vast-knowledge ability_.'

"So this is what Piko went through earlier. A hidden assassin has tried to assassinate Olivia by controlling him but Piko's immense willpower has defeated it and uplift the curse." Len says as he watches the past reveal itself to him.

 _*Len learns Piko's 'Heart of Steel skill' after experiencing Piko's ordeal and tribulation*_

Without hesitation and with a heart full of love, Len leans closer to Olivia then hugs her gently whilst sealing a kiss.

Even though he now knows that this isn't his past experience but Piko's, he still couldn't resist indulging and relishing the irresistible moment. He can feel the surge of joy and the love from within him in the midst of their contact. He loves every second of the touch of her lips on his.

'I love you so much. I love you oh so much Olivia.' He echoes what the silveret is saying telepathically whilst deepening the kiss.

* * *

Back in the conscious world...

Len's eyes open as he sits up on his bed. His entity self has taught him a yet another astounding skill to add amongst the list of his diverse entity abilities.

In discomfort, he looks down and is shocked as his face tints red once again when he discovers the bandages in his hands are soaked in his own bodily fluid and that his pants are open and unzipped.

Quickly, he checks the time and is relieved that only five minutes has passed since he materialized and entered the warp portal in the right tent of the party's venue.

Snapping his fingers, he cleans himself up then leaves his room through the portal.

Back in the tent, he made the barrier and the warp portal disappear. Then he stares at the cleaned bandages in his hand again.

'I think… no, I know… I'm in love with her. I'm absolutely sure. It may be Piko's feelings that I felt upon learning the 'Past Detection Ability' but I know this feeling right now is completely mine. At the very least, maybe… just maybe… Maybe, I really do care so much about her just like I care a whole lot for Miku. No… this is definitely different. So I'm truly…' Len evaluates himself and his own feelings.

 _In utter and indomitable seriousness, he resolves to admitting that he has mixed feelings towards Olivia from now on and hopes that he can keep it a secret until the time to be honest becomes ripe_.

He genuflects in front of the four-drawer cabinet and pulls open the lowest one which is his. Then giving it one last sniff, he hides the bandages inside the pocket of one of his spare shirts in the drawer.

He exits the tent with a smile. Feeling happy about being honest with himself, he looks up then sees Piko and Olivia still at the same spot where he last saw them.

They are still chatting, chuckling, cuddling and feeding each other cookies, cake and pie without a care in the world.

Then he sees them kiss again to which makes him feel the same mixed feelings sensation. He feels somehow upset.

He decides to halt spying on them before he moves towards his friends at the large picnic table at the party venue.

* * *

Back to the present...

Len is stunned at what he just watched in the hand phones.

He never thought that the time to be honest would ripen in just a matter of minutes.

Even with a now deeper shade of red colouring on his entire face, he takes a deep breath and calms himself down and plans to speak with seriousness after becoming surely composed.

He looks at his three male friends, who are all in shock and seemingly guilty and responsible for spying on what he is gazing at up in the sky.

He looks at the three girls, who have also been exposed and subjected to utter humiliation from having mixed feelings like he does.

He looks and then glares at his sister, who only craved for more and more mischief as the hours pass by during that day.

He looks up in the sky and checks on Piko and Olivia, who are finishing off eating Neru's cake and Lenka's pies bearing very blissful faces.

In a brief minute's silence, he, now, knows what's the best thing to do in this situation. And that is to, no doubt, be truly be honest with himself. He refuses to runaway like he did in the past three years. So with great confidence, he says...

"Does that even matter when you truly feel that you really ARE loving or is in love with someone?" Len asks Rin darting the most compelling, convincing and serious look that he has.

The redness on his face vanishes and is replaced by a noble invisible aura that surrounds him that only he can see.

It makes the surroundings feel so much more comfortable and much more pleasing that the worried looks on all of his friends' faces instantly fade away.

Slowly, the three girls start to feel confident as well.

Touching her heart, "What Len said makes sense. I admit that I feel a sense of affection towards Piko. I'm sure what it really is fondness and it's truly right in here. I don't deny it. I'm happy having this feeling." Miku admits what she feels with a straight face, the worried expression on her face disappears as she sees Len smiling at her courageous response. She smiles back at him for his encouragement.

"I feel very intrigued and interested about him that it makes me feel joy by just being around him. I guess I'm a little attracted to him as well." Lenka blushes as she explains herself. She glances at Nero who hands her a handkerchief in smiles. She gladly receives it and hugs him and then he hugs her back.

"I feel very proud and ecstatic being able to have him around to treat like having an even more charming younger brother that it makes me feel so much more high and mighty about myself just because I think he's so kind, helpful, nice and to top it off, incredibly 'hot' that I can't help myself but feel so happy and flattered by just staring at him." Neru claims in confidence no longer fearing what the others may think of her. Then she feels someone hug her from behind and kisses the back of her head. She turns to face him and graciously returns the embrace.

"To be downright blunt, I think the four of you are a bunch of cheating bastards for just admitting those." Rin insults Len, Miku, Lenka and Neru. Then she turns to the Mikuo, Nero and Rinto for their criticism or feedback.

"Well boys? What are you going to say to them after hearing all that?" Rin asks the other three boys about what they think of the matter.

Mikuo and Nero look at each other then scratch the back of their heads in tandem.

"To be most honest Rin, Mikuo and I already admitted in secret with each other that we both are very obsessed with Olivia. We find her so cute, sexy and kind just like Lenka, Miku and Neru find Piko cute, hot and nice. We're just keeping it between ourselves because we know there is a huge possibility that we won't be understood by others. So to say, we admit that we kind of have a crush on Olivia just like the three of them have a crush on Piko." Nero speaks first on behalf of them both.

"Now that you all know Nero's and my secret. Yes. We do admit that we somewhat have a crush or a slight infatuation on Olivia and quite frankly, I absolutely love staring at her in starkers a lot. *~snickers~*" Mikuo says as he dodges Rin's kick and high-fives with Nero whilst showing off and exchanging their pervy grins.

Rin then glances and glares at Rinto, hoping that he will say a very acceptable response and comment to her favor.

The golden-haired statuesque breathes deeply as all his friends await and focus to his attention, all determined to heed his point of view.

"I believe it's perfectly normal to have crushes or to be in love, Rin. And it doesn't mean that you're cheating on your partner at all. I find her very charming and cute too, but I only like her as a friend. I don't have a crush on Olivia but I do admit that I was once in love with Miku. Len knew about this and before, we often compete to win her affection. And I do still care a great deal about her. But she chose Len and not me so I have to respect that. It hurts me a lot back then, but as time passes by, the pain healed itself and I began to like and love someone else. And by saying this, I know I'm not in the wrong to be admitting that this is my most honest and sincerest feelings." Upon saying the most courageous confession amongst the three of them, Rinto faces Miku, who is blushing profusely upon discovering and hearing his attention-grabbing speech.

He beams her with a caring face whilst she shyly glimpses at him timidly. With deep breath of air and a rapid beating heart, she boldly replies facing him and the others with a full scarlet face. "To be honest with you Rinto, if you would have asked me first before Len did three years ago, then you would have probably been the one with me now. Because… I really did admire and like you back then too! In fact, I really still do. I think very highly of you, Rinto. I, most truly and honestly admire, like and respect you. *~blushes deeply~* In fact before… In fact before… I was deeply in love with you first before I ever felt that way towards Len." She admits to him and the others how she truly admires and respects him a lot for being so helpful and selfless towards others all over town but she never did expected or thought that he was truly interested in her in that way.

She apologises to Rinto for being so blind and foolish to not notice that she is actually hurting him during the time he felt those past feelings towards her. With a saint-like and blushing facial expression, Rinto smiles at her in both thanks and forgiveness. Miku then turns towards Len who beams her a very mutual expression, he fully understands her feelings for another and takes no offense upon reconsidering it. They approach towards each other and then hug passionately.

Next, Rinto turns to Neru with an expression full of hope and love whilst he hugs her tightly then her eyes glisten as she hugs him joyfully in return.

"Hmpf! Doesn't anyone here find this wrong and unacceptable to stomach? Len admitted that he is truly in love with Olivia and Miku admitted that she somehow has a crush on Piko whilst still currently feeling deeply in love with Rinto. THE BOTH OF YOU MAKE ME SICK! AND WHY ARE ALL OF YOU ACCEPTING THIS? Isn't cheating still cheating no matter how you rotate it on every angle?" Rin grunts snappily after having lost this round of argument against the three girls.

They just look at her without saying anything as a comfy breeze paints the message itself to her in thin air.

 _But it's not cheating._

Then she feels a very comforting embrace from behind her that she suddenly feels lifted from the crossed ill-feelings that she is having.

She sighs.

She takes a deep breath and then feels calm.

Finally feeling the pleasance in the air, Rin turns around and hugs the boy, who is hugging her from behind.

* * *

In that very significant moment and second...

They hear something dropped, and then they all look towards that direction.

It was Piko's phone.

Piko with Olivia in his arms is hovering in the air three storeys high above them.

They appear so stunned and with very red tinted faces.

"Lemme guess..." Rin says to them teasingly as she is eying their very wide-eyed looks as Piko lands beside his phone.

"You both heard our conversation ever since Len said: ' _Does that even matter when you truly feel that you really ARE loving or is in love with someone?_ ' Am I right, Piko-perv and Olivia-perv?" Rin grins and smirks at them for eavesdropping whilst jokingly adding the teasing suffixes of endearment in their names.

Mortified whilst cuddling each other even more tighter, Piko and Olivia nod rapidly.

Their eyes couldn't get any wider at the most disturbing shock they stumble upon at overhearing their friends' _rather private conversation_.

The red tints on their faces glow even more brightly and prominently as it registers in their minds.

The eight friends start to form grins on their faces upon seeing the two youngest members in a paused, shyness-laced state.

They set their phones and point it towards them. They chuckle and giggle whilst they notice and record their very precious facial expressions and entirely nerve-wracked body language when bashfulness overwhelms them.

The group experiences one of the most memorable bonding moment that they had in their entire life. 


	9. RBA3 ch33: I Prefer Cuteness

After supper...

Planning to temporarily leave the party venue, Piko excuses himself to go to the Hatsune's metal's workshop. Currently gathered with the other males in the group, he is asking Mikuo's permission to use the place for a few minutes. He is also just informed that the four boys have left his other blades there because the blades were so unruly to take along with them.

"Oh sure, sure! No problem, bro. You have my permission to use it if you want since it's for that reason. But why do you have to bring Olivia along with you if you plan to make her a pendant in there? Wouldn't that ruin your surprise for her?" Mikuo permits Piko to use his late grandfather's metal's workshop but queries his exploits out of curiosity.

"I will not leave Olivia here alone with the likes of you guys!" Piko says forcefully. He looks at them with an obvious, utmost suspicion-laced appearance.

"Geez man, not as if we'll do anything fishy to her. All we said during 'that conversation' is that we like her a lot too, but we're not going to steal her away from you." Nero assures to his younger peer. He grins though at the silveret's insecurity.

"I'm not worried about you two. I'm worried about _him_!" Piko says, specifying to the light blond boy with the glowing pale blue highlights. Then he glowers fiercely towards his direction.

The referred boy's sweat drops upon overhearing whilst smiling awkwardly at the silver-haired boy's accusing claim. He tries to force out a defending response, but decides to remain silent for he has nothing good in mind to say or explain in defense about the personal matter that all his friends have just discovered about him.

"Relax bro. I'll make sure that these guys won't even come three feet closer to her. Besides, she's having fun with the other girls and our SP progenies right now. Do you really want to spoil her fun? Stop fretting over it and just let her be." Rinto advises him for his sudden lack of trust in them.

It is mainly because he and Olivia unintentionally overheard and stumbled upon the rest of the group's 'rather private conversation'.

"Be that as it may! But nothing you can say will ever persuade me to do so, Rinto. Just get off my case! Grr!" Piko persists most exasperatedly. Getting red in the face, he storms away from the picnic table in frustration.

"Talk about being the overprotective boyfriend type. That's so cute. Hehe…" Rinto comments lightly whilst chuckling with Mikuo and Nero for his unintended amusing reaction.

Carefully inspecting him, Len didn't laugh along with the three boys as he is mainly focused on Rinto's movements.

In his prevailing curiosity, Len dares himself to shoot him a rather challenging question.

Eying him, "But what about you, bro. Miku just confessed that she actually 'loves' you before too. Didn't that discovery rekindle something inside of you?" Len says with utter suspicion.

Grinning remarkably, "Oh that ship has sailed. I'm really flattered and so surprised on finding out about it though. But right now, I'm just glad we're good friends." Rinto gives his word in confidence. He blushes at the blissful thought though, not looking troubled in showing him his sincerity.

Len still stares at his cousin in scrutiny. Rinto can't lie or act dishonestly to save his life so his actions are proven credible. He couldn't help but feel a bit envious of Rinto for being able to surpass it simply.

* * *

Huddled in a corner...

"Hey Nero. Wanna pull a prank on Piko?" They hear Mikuo whisper to Nero.

"I'm no pranks master but go on. Let's hear it." Nero says, grinning mischievously, agreeing to help him do the deed.

Upon overhearing and folding his arms, "Are you two freaking out of your retarded minds? Do you want him to go ballistic on us again? Don't you even dare think about it!" Rinto scolds them promptly in attempts to apprehend any more trouble to occur.

"Oh come on! It'll just be like usual times, man. This prank will be so funny. It'll be a sure hit when we share the video online." Mikuo insists with a mischievous grin.

Frowning," I won't allow this from happening. So stop it! I will not let you prank Piko and that's final." Rinto affirms sternly.

"Oh please! Don't be so modest Rinto. Bro, I think what he is trying to say is that he wants to join us. Isn't that right?" Nero strategically counters Rinto's words of denial with a reproving smile.

"Oh really? Well, welcome abroad." Mikuo says whilst comically patting Rinto on the back with a huge grin on his face.

"Not a chance! I am not taking part of this shenanigan." Rinto flatly denies, getting utterly annoyed at their persistence.

"I'm in!"

The three boys look behind them simultaneously. To their surprise, Len has walked towards them and has volunteered to join in their practical joke.

* * *

By the bridge near the flower farm...

"Oh, they're so cute now! Come here my cutie baby. *~squeals in delight~* How adorable!" Lenka says as she picks up Veilchenblau, who is happily hopping around a rose bush and plucking out tiny pink rose buds.

Upon returning from the powder room, "No Prince, don't eat that! Those are just cheap slices of low quality chocolates inside that artificially flavored mango fiasco thing! It is JUNK FOOD and no son of mine will ever be allowed to eat that!" Neru hurriedly snatches her SP son away from the picnic mat. She scowls at Rin for her mischievous endeavor.

Armed with a big bowl and a spoon, Rin is feeding Prince, Joyance and her SP daughter, Winner, the grotesque-looking chilled dessert that she has prepared earlier.

Instead of a firm jelly sculpture, the dessert now looks like a partially lumpy pudding for losing its gelling consistency.

Contented, Rin sticks her tongue out at Neru since she has already given the little ritzy male SP progeny around eighteen heaping spoonfuls of her dessert and the SP child seems to have enjoyed it despite the way it looks.

"Have it your way, Neru.*Pfffft!*" Rin grins in triumph, whilst the two other SP progenies beside her impatiently bounce in hopes for another spoonful of the delicious dessert.

"Huh? Prince, what's wrong?" Neru asks in surprise as the SP progeny that she is embracing aggressively squirms to hop away from her grasp.

Not allowing to release him, big drops of moisture display around Prince that appeared in thin air. The peculiar moisture seems to resemble tears.

"Neru, I think what Prince is trying to tell you is that he still wants to eat more of the chocolate-mango pudding. Despite the way it looks, Rin's dessert seems very delectable and well-liked by the SP progenies." Lenka says as she walks back to the picnic mat in the snowy party venue. Veilchenblau hops down from her arms then bounces in front of Rin for a spoonful of the pudding.

Ecstatic and overly flattered, Rin gladly places one in front of her, then the food on the huge spoon quickly disintegrates within less than a couple of seconds. Rin sticks her tongue out at Neru again and then she points to Neru's rich glittery cake that the SP children seem to have ignored and left untouched.

The impish blonde then beams her a huge comic grin of triumph showing off all her frontal teeth, mimicking a laughable horse-like smile. All four SP offsprings surrounding her glint either a light blue or pale pink glow within a fraction of a second, then they wiggle in delight as if they are chuckling at Rin's funny face.

The SP progenies are now very active and can hop around the area shedding off their immobile state. Unlike when they were first taken home by their SP parents from the school science laboratory yesterday, their outer bodies changed from the fragile and breakable eggshell-like material into a seemingly flexible outer appearance. This explains why they don't show any signs of breaking whenever they play about actively. They eat faster and can carry around small objects like their toys and other light items. All of the groups' SP specimens have obtained a fresh new metallic blue or pink band replacing their previous pale pink or blue strip of stickers. Their parents' handwriting of their names on the sticker strips that are now metal bands has also been replaced and has turned in a golden font colour. They also have become a little heavier and slightly bigger in spherical circumference.

"I'm a little puzzled why Athrylith appears a lot different than the rest though. All of our SP progenies evolved today, but he is still a little bigger, heavier and unlike the rest, he glistens continuously. It makes me wonder, but not as if I'm complaining about it." Olivia says as she tucks Athrylith on the picnic mat with an extra comfy blanket.

Unlike the four vigorous ones, her SP progeny still lies horizontally and is in a deep slumber. Whenever light passes on the unique SP child, its smooth exterior glistens naturally compared to the other four SP children that only has a white glossy exterior.

Turning to Snakey, Olivia pats her unusual pet on the head for obediently guarding their SP children earlier as she feeds him some extra supper.

"Well, let's see. It says here in the Science Project Tips of our journal that if SP partners progress with working together, the SP progenies will be able to become like energetic children. I guess it's all thanks to our very intimate bonding moment as a group earlier that they evolved so rapidly. According to recent studies, this normally takes at least four to five days to achieve. Perhaps what the book says about ' _working together_ ' also means loving and appreciating each other as partners. Having them evolve in just twenty-four hours is amazingly rare." Miku reads the academic text part of their journal for the rest of the girls.

"I guess that's why Professor Kamui chose to be a Teacher Adviser to a class with the most compatible partners. He wanted to study about these mysterious SP specimens as an experimental astrobiophysicist like what they do in reputable universities. So to say, we are his entire valued test subjects." They hear someone elucidate the enigmatic findings and situation.

The girls turn to look at that place and see the voice's owner approaching them, then he inclines and kisses Olivia.

"Oh, good evening Piko honey!" Olivia greets him and returns the kiss as he arrives and sits beside her.

Then he pats the pet on the head and gently strokes Athrylith. Even in deep slumber, the glistening SP progeny gleams to him in response.

"Hello Piko dear!"

"Hey Piko cutie!"

"Hi Piko schnuchkums!"

"'Sup Piko perv!" The other girls greet him in turns with big grins on their faces.

~*GIGGLES*~

Then they all giggle at his suddenly stunned, pink-tinted visage and his humorous reaction to their salutations.

With widen eyes, Piko instantly clutches Olivia closer beside him so that she wouldn't think that she is being attempted to feel jealous. By mistake, he squeezes her hard because he finds it so nerve-wracking to be in the presence of the three girls after finding out how they really feel about him.

Conversing telepathically... ' _Piko honey, are you alright? You're squishing me. Why are you acting like a spaz?_ ' In discomfort, she asks him in curiosity as she repositions more comfortably in their cuddle whilst Piko shifts in a more convenient posture.

Responding telepathically... ' _Sorry about that. I'm feeling very uneasy because I don't want you to feel that I'm cheating on you, that's all. I'll kiss you repetitively and act even more amorously from now on and right in front of them all so that they'll take a hike from that 'I-have-a-crush-on-you nonsense'. I couldn't help it. I don't want you to become unhappy with this absolutely bizarre situation. I find it so hard to adjust to it myself._ ' He explains to her his worries and then he steals a kiss from her in front of the other girls.

He fidgets nervously when the four of them beam him very perky intrigued grins. His sweat drops upon feeling ridiculed, clutching Olivia in an even tighter embrace.

Responding in their minds... ' _Don't worry, I won't. Thanks for the cuddle and kisses by the way._ ' Olivia assures him then she giggles outwardly for the happy thought.

Replying in their minds... ' _You're most certainly welcome. Heheh… Would you like more?_ ' Piko entices her to request him to grant her more.

In their minds... ' _Let's not overdo it or else they'll suspect that it's all an act. But, um, I do would like one more, please._ ' She takes the bait. And so, he did. He gives her one moist lengthy one right in front of them.

"You two are so sickeningly sweet that I'm so tempted to dump that anthill on top of both of you." Rin bluntly comments along with a spontaneous mischievous idea whilst the three other girls almost swoon even as recording a footage of Piko and Olivia's unpremeditated cuteness with their smart phones.

In their minds... ' _They are so unbelievably absurd.'_ Piko comments and groans at their friends' ludicrousness.

In their minds... ' _I guess we just have to get used to it. I already have. I really love this._ ' Olivia replies whilst nuzzling up to him.

He, in one way or another, agrees with her, but mostly only on her last statement.

Then they notice Athrylith gleam again to them during his peaceful slumber. Both his SP parents gently hug and kiss him in smiles and amusement.

* * *

After that...

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's a relief that my phone didn't obtain any damage since it landed on a very soft grassy surface. Anyway, here you go girls."

*~SEND~*

Piko mentions as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. He sends Lenka, Miku, and Neru the video footage of the 'Towel Wall' incident in the Kagamine's laundry room as evidence that he has complied with what they had requested.

"Ahhahahhahaahhahaa!" They laugh out loud whilst watching the side-splitting video coverage.

"Thank you Piko dear/cutie/schnuckums!" The three girls chorus in smiles as they glance at their phones endearingly.

"Aw! No fair! Where's mine? Send me a copy of the video, too, Piko perv!" Rin requests with a pout.

In smiles and gratitude, "And thank you for the desserts that you made for us. They were really scrumptious. We enjoyed snacking on them. Much appreciated, girls!" Olivia says as she and Piko thank the three girls.

They hand Miku two washed and neatly pressed mint green lacy pouches. They return to Neru a classy, cleansed and washed clear-and-gold food container. And they give Lenka her cleansed and washed clear-pink Tupperware with the huge ribbon and a smiley pin.

Glancing at one another whilst grinning, the three girls exchange winks at one another. Then unexpectedly, the three girls lean over then give Piko a shock of his life. Lenka smooches him on the left cheek, Neru smooches him on the right cheek and Miku smooches him on the forehead whilst Rin records the act.

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

He becomes petrified for a second then he quickly grasps Olivia and smooches her nine times in reimbursement for the girl's guilt-tripping deed.

In their minds...

'Please, don't be mad at me! X3

Please, don't be mad at me! X3

Please, don't be mad at me! X3' He utters in anxiety and panic.

To his greater terror, Olivia breaks the embrace and briskly walks away. He runs after her and passes her then blocks her path showing tear-forming eyes begging for forgiveness. He is afraid to look straight in her eyes when he did so.

Not stopping, she walks past him and even faster. She enters the powder room and shuts the door.

Standing outside it, he feels the world comes crashing down on him. After just telling her that he doesn't want her to become unhappy, he has already made her upset in no less than three minutes. He wonders in grave anxiety of what he will do if she is already weeping bitterly in there.

In trepidation, he gradually drops to the ground. With his hands and knees on the enchanted snowy ground, Piko stares at the white flooring in massive troubled and worrisome thoughts.

Then after a brief number of minutes,

he hears

the toilet flush.

. . . . . . . . . o_ _O ;

His sweat drops afterwards.

Noticing the other girls who followed him around, he hears the three girls subduing fits of giggles whilst the girl with the recording phone camera laughed-out-loud.

Still staring at the snow on his hands and knees, he obtains a tomato red visage and gaping expression upon realisation of such an embarrassing misconception.

Not wanting to let himself to glimpse anywhere else but the white pristine ground, his left blue eye twitches irritably. In a while, he hears someone uses the faucet, it turns on then off inside the powder room. Then he smells the feminine fragrance of the perfume in the room as it escapes when the door opens. In a second, he sees a couple of familiar bare feet that hardly touch the ground stand in front of him.

Surprised as she sees him there, "Sorry. I just really needed to go to the comfort room. Huh? Why are you in a push-up exercise position on the snow? Hmm… Um girls, did you just pull a prank on Piko?" Olivia asks them in innocence as she also query why he is in that position.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! ! !"

LOL!

The four girls simultaneously burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

She looks towards the other girls then she begins giggling with them because of their very infectious laughter. In that moment, she unavoidably figured out what situation he just went through.

In his extreme embarrassment for the unintentional practical joke, he scowls as he faces up at Olivia, grasps her by the arm, pulls her down and quickly pins her beneath him on the snow.

With all his rage-filled and mortifying humiliation, he kisses her nine times! Eighteen times! Thirty six times! Seventy two and more times! Over and over again. He didn't stop until all of the redness on his face completely disappears.

The pinned-down girl just echoes with the other girls' laughter whenever she gets the chance. The humiliated silveret just emits his _Heal Spectrum Skill_ to keep their lips from becoming swollen in the midst of his utter shame's outlet.

* * *

A bit later...

Piko and Olivia excuse themselves from the picnic mat in the snowy party venue to go to the Hatsune's metal's workshop. Getting concerned for Athrylith because he is still in a deep tranquil sleep and hasn't taken any supper, they pack him a meal and decide to take him along. They tell the pet to call it a day and let him get some rest. The pet slithers away disappearing into the cornfields. Then they carry on to the workshop.

When they left, the girls watch the video again and laugh at the comical incident.

* * *

Outside the metals workshop...

"Oh…

Ugh!

Why am I even here?"

-_ _- ;

Rinto complains and groans in excessive exasperation and great disbelief.

Mikuo and Nero beam him huge grins for successfully recruiting him to join their exploit.

He grimaces at the teasing expressions pointed at him.

"I hope Piko forgives us for this…" Rinto mutters in meaningless hopes.

The three boys are right outside the metals workshop a very short distance away from the entrance. They arrived there first with the help of Len's _Summon Warp Portal Ability_.

Previously supplied by Len, they are all wearing 'Tidal Mantles' or light blue extraordinary stealth cloaks that enables them to see and conceal into the darkness of night and a pair of ice-blue coloured boots called 'Boots of Flight' which allows them to walk or dash swiftly with the absence of the noise of their footsteps.

Then they see someone exit the metal's workshop in haste. They can also see other people who wears the same type of enchanted cloaks as they do.

"I transformed the insides of the workshop into a combat labyrinth. I will also summon monsters in there just in case Piko decides to hasten his task. That will keep them inside to buy us enough time to set up the prank's apparatus out here." They hear him inform them as he arrive.

"Cooooool! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he falls of it." Nero utters in excitement.

"I'm pretty impressed Len. This is supposed to be a quick and simple ' _dump-the-goo-on-the-pipsqueak prank_ '. But you made it so edged and really detail-oriented. Is it because you wanted to impress Olivia? Or is it to give Piko a whupping for defeating you twice earlier at our entity-empowered war games?" Mikuo commends him for his determination to which Len denies him any response.

"Shh! Pipe down! They are here." Len notifies them as he sees them hovering in the night's sky towards the building.

Then he snaps his fingers to which a glint roars from inside the workshop that compelled the silveret to make a sally and rush to the place.

They see him land with Olivia in his arms, who is holding their SP child.

He has his latest blade ready in his USB limb. He gently places her on the ground then he opens the door.

They enter the workshop together and the door shuts close afterwards.

The entire building glints once they are inside, a glint that Len told them that only they can see with the help of the cloaks they wore.

"I can't wait to see Piko when he gets drenched with a drum-full of this. Rin had this neon-orange goo prepared for a special occasion. Even your boogers will stay orange for weeks if this gets in your nose." Mikuo says, snickering at the possible laughable outcome.

"I just hope you won't involve Olivia in this. What if she exits the forge first?" Rinto adds a reminder in concern.

"Already taken cared of." Len says then he pulls on the hood of his cloak over his face.

The three boys stare at him in amazement as they see two light blue circles glow in the shadow of his hood. They are obviously his eyes. Then Len raises his hands in front of him as he moves them around dexterously as if he is controlling marionettes.

"Well, since Len is now busy. Let's get to work too and accomplish the arrangements and setting up." Mikuo says as he and Nero walk towards the building's doorway.

Rinto lingers a little as he couldn't understand why Len is doing this. ' _Len… are you really that desperate to get her attention towards you and away from him? And, why are you that obsessed to defeat him so badly? I just hope you won't go overboard on our friends. I hope you won't forget that they 'are' our friends..._ ' He utters worriedly in his mind as he gazes at his spooky glowing eyes in the shadow of his hood.

Rinto can discern that Len no longer sees him still standing and staring at him as his sight seems to have left for another area to observe.

* * *

Hovering earlier...

"Piko, what is that bright glowing light inside the metals workshop?" Olivia says the she points at the spot where she notices a strange flicker.

Peering in concentration towards that direction, Piko's eyes widen in alarm as he sees it.

"Oh no, I think there's a fire inside the building. Hold on tight." Piko hovers with haste as he holds her and Athrylith tightly in his arms.

Then, he makes his newest blade Olewydden appear from his USB limb before he lands and gently set Olivia with Athrylith on the ground.

He didn't want to scare Olivia with what he really saw but it was not a fire at all. Guarding them with utmost caution, he opens the door of the workshop as they enter it.


	10. RBA3 ch34: When You Love Them Both

6:48pm, inside the spellbound forge...

Piko and Olivia enter the metals workshop that belonged to the Hatsune children's late grandfather.

They walk passing the primary lounge and head towards the hallway proceeding to the blacksmiths' work and main utility area. The forge, as Piko recalls it, has a huge functioning furnace and a variety of heating, shaping and smelting tools for refining, repairing and tempering steel, metals, ores and other materials.

In that corner are varieties of hammers, anvils and other equipments that can be found in a modern forge. The room appears to be connected with two other rooms as large as the main work room. They pass by an entire area meant for welding and melting and another for cooling heated materials.

Across the foyer upstairs are other rooms which comprise of bedrooms, a book-filled library, a big kitchen with dining areas and restrooms. There is another large room in the basement of the building which is specifically a huge stockroom for finished tools and other lofty products. Outside that facility is a boutique area for finished products meant for sale.

There is also a very large garage and empty parking spaces in the back facing the vast fields and landscape where they initially entered. The gate of the garage also faces the combat zone where the boys fought their entity enhanced war games earlier.

The forge was built in the middle of the Kagamine's land and pasture mainly for fire and noise prevention. The Hatsune children's grandfather also used to prefer to work in a partially secluded area away from the neighboring residences to avoid causing electric fluctuations whenever he and his workers use their welding equipments during their work.

Since there is a week-long holiday in the country, the workers were sent home to enjoy their leisure time and the forge is vacant.

Earlier Piko and Olivia saw a peculiar glint of light flicker from inside the building. After checking out most of the rooms and found no fire in sight, they proceeded to the forge's work area for their main intention of coming there.

' _Track him, hunt him, defeat him!_ ' A battalion of voices whisper out from thin air.

"Did you say something?" Piko asks as he lights up the furnace and selects an anvil, a small hammer and a pair of long-handled metal tongs.

Unafraid, "No, I didn't, Piko honey. But I did hear something too. It sounded like a bunch of ghosts, isn't it?" Olivia replies as she gently cradles Athrylith. She nestles beside him whilst looking at all corners of the room.

"Let's just stay alert in case there is something spooky going on. I'll get my blades after this is done, then let's go back to the party venue. Anyway, this'll be done in a jiff." Piko reassures fearlessly, giving her a comforting wink to make her forget about the spooky matter.

His hands illuminate as he intends to complete the task pronto. Olivia moves aside to let him have adequate working space. Piko pulls a chair for her to sit on beside a table which a safe corner across the room, then he returns to the furnace.

He secures the ore in the metal tongs and then places it over the scorching coals in the furnace.

Inside the furnace, the ore turns from lifeless matte silver to fiery blazing yellow-red. After a while when it's ready, he extinguishes the blazes emitting from the ore by submerging it in a metal bucket full of cool water. As soon the ore has become malleable, he uses the hammer to form and reshape its overall composition.

Clink!

Clink!

Clank!

Clink!

The anvil creates noise as he hammers. As rapid as a bolt of lightning that flashes in a storm, he finishes the job with all its intricate details. Lastly, he buffs and polishes the finished product.

When he's done, he then hides it in the palm of his gleaming hands then he walks towards Olivia, who is waiting by the corner.

She was about to strap Athrylith in his baby carrier as she just carefully lay him on the table. She smiles as he stand beside her.

"This is for you." Piko says with a proud grin on and then he gently places it in her hands.

The ore has now transformed into a gleaming heart-shaped pendant.

Olivia's eyes sparkle as she admires its unique handcrafted beauty. It glints of several colours just like it did when they were in the crystal cavern in Winterdomain.

Earlier, the ore and also the ones on Piko's blades became matte silver in colour when they returned back home.

"Piko, it's so beautiful! How did you make it glimmer just like it did back when you first chiseled it from the cavern's wall in Winterdomain?" Olivia asks as she marvels at the absolutely eye-catching and stunning pendant.

"I guess you can say that I did a little bit of experiment when I was tempering with it earlier. I let it absorb my palm's glint using my energy ability. Oh by the way, here." He says as he shows another pendant so much smaller than Olivia's.

He reaches inside his pocket and takes out a small box containing two simple silver necklaces inside. He fastens them on Olivia's pendant and on the smaller pendant.

Then he wears hers on her and the smaller one on Athrylith. Even in his sleep, the SP child gleams in response.

Olivia couldn't get any more joyful at his thoughtfulness, she embraces him tightly after he puts the necklaces on them.

"Thank you so much Piko honey. I love you." She says, smiling and nuzzling.

Then she gladly receives his kiss when he leans.

* * *

In a minute...

After creating the pendants, Piko and Olivia decide to move from the main forge room in search of his 13 blades that the four boys have left behind in the workshop earlier.

Taking her hand, "Let's see… Mikuo says we need to activate the odd light switch by the small store room in the garage to unlock a hidden room where they left the blades. Shall we go, Olivia?" Piko says before they leave the room.

"Oh! Hold on, Athrylith's fidgeting." Startled by his sudden movement, she glances down to the baby carrier that she wore on one shoulder and around her waist.

"Athrylith baby, have you awaken?" Olivia asks the little spherical progeny cheerfully as she gently strokes him.

Grinning, Piko checks on their SP son as he awakes and also carefully stroke him.

Gleaming in response, Athrylith twitches again then slightly moves vertically to greet his SP parents but he struggles with difficulty and quite sluggishly.

In his own wannabe-awesome and yet somewhat comic nerdy way, "Good evening our offspring unit, you slept quite excessively this late afternoon. Well, no worries. You, your maternal unit and I shall be up stargazing much later on, so your long siesta has actually come in handy. Would you like to consume some supplementary nutrition intake before we go?" Piko greets him softly with a fatherly smile. Then he strokes him once more.

Startled, he stops in between strokes as he feels that his SP child's temperature changes, it has become so warm that it's scorching.

Athrylith gleams faintly and shakes as if he's telling them that he's not hungry. It seems that he's not feeling well.

"Ouch! Are you ok, baby? Huh!? Oh no! You feel so hot, it's like you are sizzling. Piko, I think he's ill and it's probably a fever." Feeling burnt all of a sudden, Olivia flinches from the rise of temperature and she becomes very worried.

Piko quickly reaches into his pocket and takes out their SP journal and skim through the academic eBook. "According to this, if an SP child's temperature becomes too high, like as if on fire, we need to immerse him in clean icy water until his/her temperature returns to normal. This should be done as soon as possible or else within just a matter of a few minutes or not more than a quarter of an hour, the SP offspring will …EXPIRE!?" Piko nearly screams when he read the word 'expire' in the passage.

"How awful! Let's go! Hang on, our cutey baby. We will not allow some mean 'ol illness to pester you any longer." Olivia says. Then she and Piko leans forward, gently hug and kiss the ill SP child even though it literally hurt them by doing so.

"OUCH! ! !" They both resound in that very moment.

In urgency, "Here, let me carry him for you and let's rush to the forge's kitchen to get a basin full of water and ice." Piko quickly takes the baby carrier from Olivia and straps it on one of his shoulders and waist. He feels burned by the touch of his SP son but bears with the pain.

Holding each other's hand, they hurriedly dart towards the door to exit the forge's main work area.

When Piko opens the door...

"What the heck is this!?"

With widened eyes, they utter in chorus as they behold the vicinities of the forge has turned into a barracks of frost.

* * *

6:53pm, outside the spellbound forge...

"Damn… I absolutely, positively, undeniably hate this. It's so cruel. I would like to back out but…" Rinto rants in a low tone. He really dislikes what he is forced to do.

He is up at the roof-side part of the workshop's main entry securing the liquid goo. The rest of the practical joke's contraptions has been arranged. The only thing that remains is opening the lid of the 54-gallon drum that contains the odd substance.

"What's left to do is to open that lid. Open it up already and hurry back down here, dude!" Mikuo instructs him to make haste.

"Don't forget to double check everything that we set up before coming down here, bro." Nero adds as he glances at Mikuo, who winks at him whilst struggling to quiet down his snickers.

"I'M ON IT ALREADY! ! !" He yells then scowls at them for ordering him around.

If it weren't for his concern for Len and Olivia, he would have just let the two annoying pranksters be beaten to a pulp by Piko.

"Just open the damn drum already!" Mikuo orders, glancing at Nero with a grin that he so desperately tried to hide.

Rinto opens the drum containing the odd neon orange substance.

The stench of the contents of the drum drifts up in the air then he grimaces at being unable to anticipate in dodging the horrendous odor.

"Phew! That reeks! What did Rin combine to make in that orange mixture? Animal corpses, organic fertilizer and her own urine? Uugh! Grouse!

It's so hard to breathe. I'll hate myself if Olivia gets drenched in this on the sideline. I'm not as cruel as you two to let that happen to her. We might as well cut the load in half, guys. *Bbbbbhhhhrrrrrllllllll!*" Rinto bawls in disgust, almost vomiting from the nauseating smell.

In an frenzied way, he frantically budges to get away from the stench and to go down from the roof-side.

To the two onlookers, he looks so hilarious in his efforts to quickly get away.

Whilst their phones record the side-splitting opening prank they just pulled on Rinto,

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!"

Mikuo and Nero burst laughing out loud in confidence that they wouldn't be heard inside the spellbound building.

Len has cast sound-proof glacial walls reinforcing it so that any ear-splattering explosions from Piko's energy attacks wouldn't be heard and noticed by anyone outside the heavily built structure.

"Why you!" Rinto grips them both on the nape and crashes their faces on the grassy earth in front of them.

"Chill! Chill!" They say as Rinto power-slams Nero and then Boston-crabs Mikuo.

"That's the last time I'm ever doing favors for you guys!" He says, turning his back on them.

Rinto then checks on Len. He is still in a state of trance and deep concentration as his hands continuously move in smooth motions like jerking and pulling on strings of a marionette.

"Just chill man. Heheheh…" Mikuo says as he throws his arm on his shoulders.

"Yeah. You need to relax bro." Nero advises him for being so uptight.

The two look at one another and wink as Rinto still worriedly checks on Len.

"Anyway even though, you didn't act like such a good sport about the prank. Here, a little present for you." Nero says as he reaches into his pocket, pulls his present out and puts it gently on top of Rinto's head.

"Here too. I have a present for you as well." Mikuo says as he reaches into his pocket, takes it out and wears it on his head.

Not paying attention, "Guys, did you see what I just I saw beside Len?" Rinto asks the two as he tries to justify to himself what image it is that the he just saw.

They both look at Len's direction. He is still in a busy trance state and in deep concentration. Mikuo and Nero check the other things that is near Len but they only notice familiar shadows of plants and the trees around him.

In the midst of the night's darkness, Rinto notices something other than Len's shadow or the shadow of the tree and plants beside him.

The stealth cloaks that he and the two pranksters have on enables them to see clearly at night. The night's sky is embellished with a quantity of clustering clouds which prevented the moon and the stars from sharing its light on the surroundings.

He spots something out of the ordinary as a strange shadow of something moves about and around his preoccupied cousin.

"What could it be… it looks like a long line, as thick as a pole." Rinto says focusing his eyes more to that direction.

Sensing that he's just being paranoid, "It's probably just Cryfaf, bro." Nero tells him what he thinks it is just to make his concerned friend feel at ease.

Helping him with his speculation, "Nero's probably right dude. Just like how mysterious our SP progenies, Piko's blades and that one which is now Len's are, they're probably similar since they all have some form of imbued identities them. Let's just ask him after he takes a break from marionetting. Before that, dude…" Mikuo explains the possibility that Nero had guessed.

Simultaneously standing in front of him, Mikuo quickly snaps pictures with his phone whilst Nero points his phone at him with the video camera taking footage. Then abruptly, they thank him.

"THANK YOU RINTO!" They say whilst flashing out huge grins and with their phones still focusing and pointing at him.

Startled, "Thanks for what? For making me inhale all of Rin's noxious farts collected in a drum? Gosh, you're both so welcomed! AS*H*LES!" Rinto takes his attention away from Len and then back to the two fellows as he answers them sarcastically.

*BEEP*

Both Mikuo and Nero press an option on their smartphones and then faces them back in front of Rinto.

"~Ahahhahahahahahahh! ! !~"

Back in the party venue, the four girls' laughter is heard from the two gadgets as Rinto realises that the two pranksters have activated their video calls.

"Hi girls! Yeah, yeah! I just got pranked by these two asses. Hahah! Well look at the bright side, I'm just as happy that it made you all laugh and obtain those pretty smiles on your beautiful faces. That was really horrendous orange substance you had back there, Rin, by the way." Rinto says as he converses with the four girls over video calls.

Over video call... "~Actually, this next prank is so much funnier. Ahahahahahh!~" Rin says as she laughs out loud uncontrollably whilst her SP child, Winner bounces and hops with a pink glow glittering on her as if she's mimicking her SP mother's LOL-ing whilst in her arms.

"Oh by the way sis, would you kindly reheat the stew please? Being pranked made me worked up an appetite. We'll be back in no time so wait for us there at the party venue, ok?" Rinto asks his twin sister a favor.

Over video call... "~I'm sure it has! *giggling* I'll have the all meals prepared too so you can *giggling* count on me.~" Lenka accepts to do the favor for her brother whilst biting her lip and giggling almost uncontrollably. In her arms, Veilchenblau wiggles as if she is being tickled.

Next, both Miku and Neru show up over the video call. Their SP progenies leap vigorously in their arms whilst glistening light blue sparkles on them.

"Hi both of my loves! Did you both enjoy watching the prank, too? Hello Prince, hi Joyance! Wow girls, they're so active tonight. I'm really amazed we all made them evolve altogether in just 24 hours." Rinto says cordially and partially joking about mentioning that they are 'both' his loves.

Over video call... "~That's because they find these pranks so funny too. *giggles*~" Miku replies whilst blushing prominently and forcing herself to stop giggling but couldn't get herself to avoid it.

Over video call... "~Wow dearest, you seem so comfy wearing them. Miku, why don't we give him another pair so that he will have spares. *~LOLs then giggles*~" Neru offers him some 'spares'.

He didn't get what she means but smiles anyway.

Then Rinto sees them over the phone as Neru whispers into Miku's ear making her giggle then they wink at each other. Then Neru thumbs up. She and Miku move backwards until they are shown in full body in the video call.

Confused, "Hmm… Another pair for spares? What do you mean, my loves?" Rinto asks them over the call.

Rinto observes the two girls and then his face turns beet red when he sees them both reach into their skirts and slowly lower down their lacy mint green and classy glittery gold underwear.

"~Here you go Rinto! Mwah!~"

"~Here you go Dearest! Mwah!~"

Miku and Neru say as they both blow him kisses whilst waving the delicates over the phone in uncontrollable giggles with very joyful blushing faces.

"~You can wear them whilst eating your meal.~" Lenka and Rin's faces appear on the call as they chorus and then LOLs uncontrollably.

~ *LOL*~

"~Ahahhahahahahahahh! ! !~"

*~BEEP!~*

Rinto presses both phones' off icons and he  
S.  
L.  
O.  
W.  
L.  
Y  
faces the two boys with a very enraged look on his face. He quickly grabs the two escaping pranksters and then he body-slams, brawls and grapples them repetitively until he's completely satisfied with his reprisal.

The two battered boys just keep on cracking in fits of laughter despite the inflicted pain.

"Ehehehe… Although dude… You do like our gifts to you, right? Or else you won't still be wearing them." Mikuo comically points out, so then Rinto steps on his face to shut him up.

After that, he walks away from the two grounded and knocked-out pranksters and then heads in a secluded corner of the building.

He then tenderly grips the two garments that he thought were bandanas off his head.

For a few seconds, he stares at the lingeries affectionately whilst a deep scarlet tint forms on his face.

Then wholeheartedly, he kisses them both. Afterwards, he grins contentedly followed by a hearty chuckle for being both a good sport and victim of such an amusing practical joke.


	11. RBA3 ch35: Must Destroy

In the barracks of frost...

After discovering that Athrylith has become gravely ill and is on the verge of dying, Piko and Olivia rush to head for the forge's kitchen. The very moment they open the door to exit the forge's main operations and work room, an entirely different venue greets them.

They see the walls and the passages turn partly clear and frost-like as if they're made of genuine ice. The place appears just like the battle garrison where the boys defended, fought and took refuge from Piko's rage during their awesome 'entity-empowered war games' (or EEWG) earlier.

However, Piko hasn't seen much of its insides since he's the only one on the opposing squad of the earlier battle.

Taking her by the hand, "Let's go!" Piko says, determined not to waste another single second.

Nodding in agreement, "Ok!" Olivia says as she clicks the room's light switch off, and then they run around the corridors of the glacial building hand in hand.

They pass the hallway then dart towards the stairs. Upon reaching the second floor, they dash and enter the right side corridor which they recalled is where the forge's kitchen is located.

When they enter the dim room, Olivia feels for the light switch on the walls near the doorway and then clicks it.

As soon as the switch is clicked, the whole mess hall quarters vanish and the vicinities of the workshop's kitchen transform into an arctic tundra.

Horrified, "What the?! No! We are already in the kitchen and now we're not?" she exclaims in distress as she glances side to side searching for an adequate source of cool fresh water.

Finding none, her tears begin to well up from feeling tense and worried for their sick SP child who is in need of urgent treatment.

 _Piko thinks deeply about the inscrutable occurrences happening around them, then the answer just suddenly pops into mind._

"The light switches!" He abruptly infers.

"How can this be? After we cleaned and arranged the tools you used in the main workroom, all I did was switch off the lights.

Could that have been the odd light switch that Mikuo told you about or could it have been this one that I just clicked right now? But we are not in the garage area, so why? *sniffs* I'm so sorry Athrylith! *almost crying*" Ruefully, Olivia tells him and also apologises about her recent actions. She almost breaks into tears for the guilt of causing the delay of saving Athrylith.

"Even if it is. We cannot dwell on wondering about it for another second. Don't worry. It's not your fault and I'm not blaming you. We'll pull through this. So cheer up." He says nestling her beside him.

To make her feel at ease, Piko wraps his arm around her whilst he inspects the enchanted arctic tundra in scrutiny.

"For now, I don't care about searching for my blades here just yet. What's more important to me right now is you and our child." Piko says to her with a smile then he strokes Athrylith again. Feeling his chest and hand get burnt, he grabs Olivia by the waist and hovers in great speed to find an exit out of the frosty vicinities.

"Athrylith sweetie, please hang on. I will never forgive myself if you perish because of me. So please bear with us a little longer. Please." With tears plummeting, Olivia pleads in great concern for him.

Then she ignores being unintentionally burnt by the little spherical progeny when she strokes him. Accidentally, her tears drop and splash on the dying SP child.

Athrylith gleams very faintly in response to her calls.

Whilst hovering, Piko shifts closer to her then brush his lips on her tear-stained face. Upon impulse, Olivia stops crying.

In a short distance of flight, they stumble upon what appears like a frozen creek or stream. Upon noticing it, a brilliant idea suddenly occurs to Olivia.

"Piko, look! Quick, let's land there. Let's melt that frozen creek into cool water. You use your energy abilities whilst I'll use my abyssmal flames to help you accomplish this task." Sensing that there isn't enough time and that they can't be choosy, Olivia recommends him the practical idea.

Then quickly, Piko hovers below to that place.

They huddle close to one another placing Athrylith gently between them and over the surface in the midst of the icy creek.

Concentrating, both his parents place their hands over the ice beside where they stood him and then they emit their own certain ability in the palm of their hands.

Piko's hands spark bolt-like shimmers whilst Olivia's hands ignite pitch-black blazes. The ice beneath their palms melts rapidly.

When they glimpse that Athrylith is already immersed more than half way in depth, they move their palms from the watery ice and beneath him so that he wouldn't drown.

After three minutes, Piko lifts one of his hands out of the melted ice and then splashes a cupful of the icy cold water over Athrylith's head.

After that, they feel his temperature slowly go down and return back to normal.

Olivia is carefully lifting him out of the creek when at that very second, the recuperated SP child suddenly splashes back a cupful of icy water towards Piko in playful reprisal.

Athrylith wiggles in amusement and seems to be chuckling in that state.

They are amazed at how he grew even larger after his severe illness.

Relieved and drawing him closer, "Oh thank God, you're alright now, Athrylith our baby!" Olivia says then she instantly hugs him thankfully.

Surprisingly despite his change in size, he's still as light as a cotton toy and isn't difficult to carry around.

Having his face completely drenched, "Oh, why you!" Piko quickly grabs him from Olivia's arms darting him with a stern look on his face,

and then...

he smiles.

Smiling happily, "Good to have you back, well and kickin' again, our son." He says in lightened spirits, then he affectionately cuddles him and Olivia whilst sharing them the warmth of his heal spectrum skill.

Then Piko and Olivia gently embrace and kiss him together.

* * *

7:08pm, after Athrylith's recovery...

"Hello old friends!" Piko says as he and Olivia found the blades encased in crates nearby in an area by the frozen stream.

"I guess that means this area is actually part of the garage." Olivia guesses a possibility whilst Athrylith bounces on top of Piko's head in agreeing with her.

"Agreed." He says.

Piko's blades glint brilliantly in greeting when they saw him, seemingly glad to finally be reclaimed by him again.

Olivia takes Athrylith from his head and moves aside as Piko uses his fists to smash the thirteen frost crates one by one into smithereens.

The blades come and gather around him in gratitude. They glow in an orb of light that surrounds each of them and then all of the blades shrink into the sizes of small ballpoint pens.

The glowing sword orbs float around them in a dancing motion.

Ecstatic, Athrylith hops from Olivia's arms and playfully leaps amongst the little blades in innocent joy.

Then after a while, the blades disappear when Piko extends his hand forward.

"That was such a unique sight to behold. Could it be that some SP progenies are actually like your blades?" Olivia guesses a theory.

"I'm completely sure that Athrylith isn't a blade when he evolves into his final form." Piko makes certain with a promising grin.

"I'm just guessing, I have no basis on it but just a hunch.

Your blades and the SP progenies appear to be imbued with their own identities which is what's similar about them. That's why I made that assumption." Olivia mentions in curiosity.

"I discovered an interesting fact about the SP progenies when I was researching on them this morning. It was not easy but I was able to take a peep at the confidential varied findings about them in different reputable universities data and files. We need to get back to the party venue now whilst the night is young and hope that there are no clouds blocking the stars tonight." Piko informs and suggests, and then he beams a her a wink.

"Ok, let's!" Olivia agrees with a smile.

They enter another facility and see another light switch, Piko boldly presses it.

Then they see a cluster of hills and a lush white field.

It looks like a vast icy woods from a snowy countryside.

"What were Len, Mikuo, Nero and Rinto doing in here earlier? Army training?" Piko reacts in a mixture of absurdity and partial amazement.

"It's so detailed and life-like just like the surroundings in the calm regions and mild areas of Winterdomain realm. Len is truly a remarkable entity." Olivia commends their friend for his achievements.

Piko's right green eye twitches when he heard Olivia compliments his apparently plausible rival when it comes to her affection.

She notices his reaction so then she and Athrylith chuckle at the amusing sight.

He then stares at her in a very spooky way.

"S-sorry." She simpers whilst trying her best to stop chuckling as she holds Athrylith in front and between them for sanctuary.

Mischievously, Piko grins and snatches Athrylith from her hands and made him play in the snow nearby.

Then in a teasing way, he closes in on her spookily which made her gulp.

"For every time you make me feel this way, I won't hesitate to do this to you." He grabs her and quickly pins her down underneath him on the snowy ground.

Winking, "You know what'll come next." he warns her softly and quite charmingly whilst blushing.

Blinking, "No. What will come next then?" Olivia innocently asks with an almost giggling grin.

Feeling being made a fool of, Piko looks at her in great disbelief making his sweat drop and his blue left eye twitch.

"For every time you act so innocently, I'll do this to you!" He warns her friskily whilst showing her his curling twitching fingers.

 _He grips her by the side of the waist and then he tickles her excessively to which made her burst into a frenzied laughter whilst squirming to get away._

"Ahahahahhaah!

Stop! Stop! Ok, ok! I get it! I won't act so innocent towards you… unless if I truly am." Panting, she hastily promises with a gasp whilst gaining an adorable red tint.

"Good!" Satisfied, Piko finally says with a grin and then he seductively inclines forward to give her one lengthy and passionate smooch.

*~WHACK!~*

! ! ! ...

At that instance, Athrylith unexpectedly collides on his head before he is able to touch her lips.

The SP child is shivering, then they hear massive footsteps, hundreds of marching feet and eerie voices.

" _Track… Hunt… Defeat…_ " Hearing the eerie voices, Olivia flinches from under Piko whilst Athrylith nestles and presses even tightly between them.

Appearing in hundreds, frost, hydro and glacial soldiers surround them in a huge circle.

Each soldier is armed with either a hydro rifle, frost rifle or glacial rifle.

Those holding hydro sniper rifles look like icy clones of Nero.

Those gripping M24 frost rifles look like chilly doubles of Mikuo.

Those grasping glacial assault rifles resemble frigid doppelgangers of Rinto.

Behind the hundreds of infantry soldiers are nine bulky tanks, three of each water elemental attribute.

At the most farthest point behind the nine tanks is an enormous ultimate tank with a flag and what seems like a supreme commanding soldier seated on it, who looks like none other but the one who created all of them.

"Whoa! What are those? Soldier dummies that the guys use for combat training? Len really did went through all the trouble on your war games earlier. So Cool!" Olivia says as she squirms away from beneath, lifts Athrylith in her arms and stands beside Piko who is still in that position on the snow.

In that position, Piko furiously glares at the frost beneath him that it melted from his rage-filled gaze.

He gradually drifts afloat to his feet and then up in the air in the midst of an enraged aura earning countless flashing bolts emitting from all around him whilst he wrathfully hisses...

"THANKS…

FOR…

RUINING…

THE

MOMENT

LEN! ! !"

Then all his blades appear and he attacks the fleet with all his indomitable vehemence.

* * *

7:11pm, Outside...

Despite his very serious demeanor, Len chuckles in amusement for being able to completely piss Piko off.

When he comes out of his trance-like state, he pulls his hood back down and then he pats the shadow that appears like a line or a pole that is lurking near and beside him.

"Thanks for guarding me, Cryfaf. We'll take it from here. That will keep Piko busy for a moment." Len says with a smirk as he walks towards the others.

"Why are you two on the ground?" Len asks Mikuo and Nero as they are still lying there.

"Not really important. Heal please! Owwie..." Nero says then asks Len for heal whilst twitching in massive aches.

"Ehehehe… We just had a bit of counseling from Rinto… Ow…" Mikuo says chuckling and grinning to which Len groans at figuring out.

Len materializes two large VREs then tosses them to Nero and Mikuo who eagerly consume them.

"Where's Rinto?" He asks.

"He walked out on us just a couple of minutes ago. Maybe he went back to the clearing." Nero replies.

"Well, nevermind. Piko and Olivia will be out in 3 minutes tops, noting Piko's speed and all. So let's be ready for their exit anytime now." Len says as he sets his phone's video camera to commence filming then he hangs it sturdily on a tree nearby.

After setting it, he suddenly pauses and then grimaces at something so foul in the air.

Covering his nose,"Eww! What the hell is that? Grouse! Smells like one of Rin's nastiest farts! *Bbbhhhllll... !*" he exclaims in repugnance, almost regurgitating.

He glances towards Mikuo and Nero then sees them also grimacing and screening their nostrils with their hands.

Len, Mikuo and Nero rush towards the drum beneath the forge's gate's roof-side area. There, they discover the drum containing the odd substance leaking in excessive amounts.

"EWW! YUCK! DISGUSTING!" They chorus when the wind blew the stench directly at them.

Up from the roof-side of the gate, "I'm still here guys. I had it! My conscience wouldn't stop bothering me, so I'm dumping all of this revolting goo from Rin's farts now." Rinto calls to them below.

"RINTO NO! ! ! !" Mikuo and Nero yell, wide-eyed.

In that very second, the forge's gate smashes into smithereens, resulting for the odd neon orange substance to submerge everyone in sight in a loud splattering boom.|

White dust elevates into the air clouding everyone's sight from all the frost inside the building.

The stinking neon orange goo scatters everywhere and on anyone there...

drenching all five boys in the process.

Within the blind screen of the white haze, the angry silveret continuously rains his fury on the four other boys.

"Oh yuck! Ew! What nasty odor!" Olivia grimaces from the odor whilst Athrylith wiggles dizzily as he balances on top of her head.

The poor defenseless SP child suddenly lies flat on top of her hat as if he fainted.

Olivia struggles to cover her nose, but experiences stiffness. She feels incapable of moving her arms as she feels cramped and wedged against something.

Only when the white screen of glacial dust that hinders their sights dissipates and unveils the area did she realise why.

Shocked by her current situation, she sees the grotesquely disfigured icy commanding officer of the frozen fleet shield her from the aftermath in an embrace with the ice soldier's lips pressed on hers.

She tries to squirm out of the embrace but she feels even more clasped in an even more awkward position.

Holding her tight and not allowing her to move from the spot, the ice soldier shifts in different sensuous poses, grasping and groping her securely against him so that her feet won't be able to contact any of the foul and reeking neon orange substance on the ground.

"AAAAHHHHH! OH THE SMELL! Unhand me, you pervy ice man! Let go of me! Oh ew! It stinks! Let go! Aaa! Stop kissing me! Let go or else Piko will shatter you, obliterate you and smash you into pieces! Aaahh! Stop kissing me, I said!" Olivia shrieks for being sexually yet ridiculously harassed by an ice figure altogether rants about the foul odor that is gagging everyone.

Lucky for his SP parents despite passing out, Athrylith has amazing balance and doesn't seem to fall off from the top of his SP mother's hat no matter how much Olivia fidgets and squirms from the fondling doppelganger.

Desperately yet hopelessly, Olivia attempts to squeeze out of the ice man's defiling clutches whilst feeling very ill at ease. She even tries using her abyss abilities to make him melt, stop, unhand and leave her alone but finds the icy doppelganger nearly as powerful as the actual person.

Neon orange from head to toe, all the guys struggle frantically from almost puking to dodging, to escaping and to getting mauled by the reign of terror who is in the midst of them.

Despite the revolting stench, Piko keeps on punishing the others and decides to take care of the perverted ice soldier who's groping Olivia later.

He is just thankful that he keeps Olivia from getting any of the odd, gut-churning substance on her and even more relieved that he no longer resembles the one who created him.


	12. RBA3 ch36: Baths and Bets

7:39 pm near the tents...

Upon witnessing the aftermath live from Len, Mikuo and Nero's phones back in the party venue, the four girls inflate five kiddie pools that initially belong to their SP children. They place the pools by the riverside, the pasture and the irrigation hoses. They fill them up with clean water and then add freshener agents and cleansing solutions in hopes to rid off the colour and the stench. They also prepare and ready their most fragrant shampoos, perfumes, conditioners, shower gels and soap with the most superior skin germ protection and sanitation.

When Olivia and the boys arrive, the girls immediately made the boys strip and submerge into their respective kiddie pool because all of them are neon orange from head to toe.

Contributing to help, Olivia collects the boys' ensembles and offers to clean them using her purifying talent with her abyss abilities. She allows the garments to soak in huge basins and then she joins the other girls to assist their partners.

Whilst cleansing or being cleanse, each person in the group wears a _GCPH (or 'group chat privacy headphone')_ which allows them to form a private chat room without other people outside the group conversation circle hearing them.

With the gadgets on, they can converse orally and even speak as loudly as they like without worrying that other people might hear them. They can also send out written or verbal messages to each other or other groups.

The girls converse amongst themselves whilst the boys wear _waterproof versions of the group chat privacy headphones_ (or WGCPHs) and communicate amongst themselves.

* * *

In the girls' private convo circle...

( _With their GCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle..._ )

With a heavy-duty gas mask and thick gloves on, "Stupendously mind-blowing, Rin…" Neru grumbles sarcastically whilst grimacing from the exploding undesirable odor.

She rigorously scrubs her partner's back with a bathroom brush after emptying another huge bottle of rich luxurious shower gel all over him and then hoses the lather off. She does the process repetitively up to 4 times to get Rinto's skin to reappear from the dazzling neon colour concealing it. Even with three layers of thick rubber gloves on, her hands and fingers twitches in irritation from the vile neon goo.

"To be honest, I don't know what made you think up of such an appalling idea like this, Rin." Miku remarks whilst she shampoos every glowing strand of her partner's hair.

His hair still glows, though it's still neon orange in colour. After a rinse with the hose, she applies another dose of shampoo on his hair then it became light orange. Only after another couple of shampoo processes did it return to its original colour.

 _Clicking an option so that everyone even those outside the convo circle will see a text chat appear in front of their gadgetry,_

Rin most proudly announces...

"Introducing my brain child:

' _Rin's Fabulously Astounding Recreational Trick Substance._ '

I had this copyrighted and trademarked so it is mine only to manufacture and sell to the market in the future. All the pranksters, health and beauty conscious people in the world will want to get their hands on this mastermind product of mine. Discounts to all here!" Rin says whilst altogether sending an out-shout to all ten members on markdown promos on the first orders. Then Rin grins ecstatically.

* * *

In the boy's private conversation...

( _With their WGCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle..._ )

*~1 MESSAGE RECEIVED~*

All the five boys' sweats drop after reading Rin's announcements and after receiving her price-cut bargain deal in their inbox.

( _Back with their WGCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle..._ )

"This is all your fault, Len!"...

. . .

"And so?"...

. . .

"You plotted this practical joke scheme!"...

. . .

"Even so. I don't give a rat's ass!"...

. . .

"Keep your distance from Olivia or else you'll be sorry!...

. . .

"Not a shitty chance!"...

. . .

"And stop trying to impress her while you're at it!"...

. . .

"I'm not taking any orders from you!"

Utterly irritated and death-glaring, "If you just hadn't pursued for my partner, none of this chaos would have happened! SO STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Piko fulminates as he thoroughly rubs the loofah on his neon orange arms.

He sniffs it and surprisingly, it smells just like fragrant, fresh and ripe oranges.

Joining him in the kiddie pool are his _14 blades in their extra miniaturised forms in orbs_ floating on the water like 14 bathtub playthings.

Outside the pool, Athrylith sits beside Olivia who is also helping her cleanse, hose and scrub Piko's completely effervescent orange back and shoulders.

Unlike the other SP children who are currently in a dizzied state, Athrylith seems to have developed immunity from the neon orange goo's vile stench as he is the only one who isn't in a good distance away from his SP father. Piko writes the discovery in their journal.

The goo has also penetrated all of the boys' skin underneath their clothes even the ones inside their shoes. The girls has spent scrubbing, shampooing, soaking, soaping and rinsing them for almost 15 minutes now.

* * *

( _Back to the boys with their WGCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle..._ )

"Now now Piko. This isn't Len's fault. It is Mikuo and Nero's faults." Rinto explains when he tries to arbitrate them for Len and Piko has been cuss-bickering ever since they left the forge.

"HEY!" Mikuo and Nero protest in tandem.

"This is actually _his_ fault!" Mikuo accuses him, pointing to Rinto.

"Yeah! _You_ dumped it on us!" Nero defends Mikuo's accusation.

Rinto angrily death-glares the two for interfering with his arbitration.

They death-glare back at him for always accusing them when it comes to the group's random problems.

* * *

Back in the girl's convo circle...

( _With their GCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle..._ )

"Eww Rin! Who would want to buy that? Pranksters yes, but beauty and health conscious people?" Lenka queries Rin for her eccentric future plans as she generously pours another tub of rose water to deodorize her partner. A smile forms on her face when she got rid of the last traces of stench off him successfully. Then she hoses the faded suds away.

"Hah! Rin, you're delusional if you think that beauty and health conscious people would become your target market for this crap." Neru haughtily assures her. She removes the gas mask and gloves off and feels relieved that her partner finally smells fragrant after all that rinsing and scrubbing.

"I'm telling you that this original product of mine is a gold mine!" Rin insists with a wide grin on her face as she just use the hose to continuously shower and soak her partner all this time.

* * *

Back in the boys' convo circle...

( _With their WGCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle..._ )

"So what if I love her? Are you that threatened that she might leave you when she finally realises that she actually prefers me all along?" Len says in a firm compelling tone, darting him an even serious look.

Cryfaf, who is also semi submerged in the pool with him and also in a miniaturized form, eerily glints at the 14 blade orbs with intimidation.

"Grr! I'll prove to you that's wrong. You'll see!" Piko retaliates fearlessly whilst his mini 14 blades in orbs glint back in ferocity at Cryfaf.

Grinding his teeth cacophonously, "Alright then, let's have a ' _bet challenge'_ for you to prove it." Len gambits for a wager.

Glaring even more eerily, "What kind of bet?" Piko questions his scheme.

"You guys join too." Len notifies the other boys.

"Huh?" Uttering in a startle, Mikuo, Nero and Rinto glance at one another.

All this time, the three of them have been watching the two _as if they were furiously spiking or tossing a volleyball of bickers at each other over and over again_.

"But what kind of bet, Len?" Rinto inquires him.

"Whoever gets their SP partner to kiss them first without telling her, gets to do ' _the next move'_ on his recently discovered crush or love." Len says in all seriousness.

Simultaneously, "REALLY!? I'M IN!" Mikuo and Nero agree to join and then they blush at the thought of making the 'next move' on Olivia. They chuckle at their own naughty minds' escapades and imagination.

Shocked, "I-I couldn't! I have so much respect for Miku to do ' _that_ ' to her. And what about Neru? I love her and I am deeply committed to her. Also I..." Rinto utters yet feels quite enticed and tempted. He trails off for a few seconds. Resolved, he decides that he couldn't possibly do ' _that_ ' to Miku. He does however blush at the thought of at least kissing her once.

"What!? That's so despicable! I only love Olivia and only her! I don't have other crushes and I don't have plans of getting any!" Piko objects in infuriation, trying his best not to emit bolt shimmers so that Olivia wouldn't become alarmed or worried.

With a smirk, "Oh don't be so modest, or rather ' _arrogant_ ', Piko! You have two to three other girls over there falling for you and you're telling us that none of them interest you at the very least? Don't give us that shit!" Len denounces him and disproves his allegation.

Peering eye to eye, "I'm positive that I don't! I only have eyes for Olivia. My heart is all hers, in fact, my entire being is only hers. She's the only one for me and she's the only one I will ever love and no one else, and that's final!" Piko affirms and swears solemnly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! So if we can't ask them for one directly, all we need to do is do something enticing or sweet to make them kiss us willingly. Right?" Mikuo and Nero repeat in tandem to which Len nods.

Mikuo readies a touching poem that he writes with a graphics pen and touch tablet feature attached to his WGCHP which he plans to use on Rin whilst Nero reaches for his belt bag at the side of the pool and pulls out a small gold box containing a piece of elegant jewelry inside for Lenka.

Then drooling, "Alright! Let's start the bet, shall we? We're so excited, we couldn't wait!" they both chuckle in exhilaration as they are thinking about their fantasy escapades with a certain cutie who is obviously _not_ their Science Project partner.

Yelling, "STOP RAPING HER IN YOUR BLASTED MINDS! ! !" Piko warns them whilst darting very furious glares.

* * *

( _Setting his WGCPH into one-on-one personal chat..._ )

'What are you doing? You're not like this at all. Have you lost your mind? What has happened to you, Len? Why are you intentionally trying to split Piko and Olivia up?' Rinto whispers to him in concern.

( _Replying to his personal one-on-one WGCPH chat_...)

Staring coldly, 'I am perfectly in good state of mind. And why not? All is fair in love and war after all. Plus I did get Miku to pick me and not you or any of her other loser suitors. If I did it before therefore I will do it again!' Len darts him with a solid hard fact.

When Rinto couldn't respond to it, Len then smirks in satisfaction and exits the one-on-one convo circle.

Rinto stares at him sadly, little by little he is beginning to feel angry for ever letting go of Miku to the likes of him. Also concerned, he wonders why he is acting so desperately this way.

* * *

(With their WGCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle...)

"Deny all you want but prove us your vow by winning this bet. Once again, whoever gets their partner to kiss him first without notifying her, gets to do _the next move_ on his current crush or love." Len mentions the mechanics of the bet challenge one more time.

In a rage, "ALRIGHT, FINE! But if I win, you get off our backs!" Piko succumbs to risking as he retorts almost yelling in a way.

Len smirks in response. "Alright! Let's commence!" He says, then he snaps his fingers.

Out of the blue, Miku inclines suddenly, then her face slowly closes in towards Len's.

"NO DARN FREAKIN' FAIR, LEN! You didn't tell us that you are going to use your entity abilities!" Mikuo, Nero and Piko exclaim in outrage altogether.

Rinto quietly stares at him in disbelief that he is actually doing this to provoke Piko and take Olivia away from him. He, too, feels somehow infuriated at him for he has become that way.

Worried, 'What will I do now? I cannot lose this bet or else Len might screw Olivia by force tonight if he wins.' Piko queries himself whilst becoming gravely alarmed.

As surprisingly as if by a miracle, he feels her soft little hands rest on his cheeks as Olivia faces him to look at her. Then she inclines and swiftly lip-locks with him.

The three other boys witness this happen right before Len's lips brush Miku's, who quickly removes hers away.

Blinking in surprise, Piko grins in triumph and then he darts Len an in-your-face smirk.

Then he gladly receives another lip-lock from Olivia, who seem to have enjoyed the last one, returning it with more lengthy passion.

* * *

During that time, in the girl's convo...

(With their GCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle...)

"Yes they _are_ my target market, cous and no, I am not delusional, Neru!" Rin asserts surely and then continues, "If you look at the results closely, this goo is really an _overwhelming beauty pack_. Feel the boys' skin, girls. You'll see that it is glossier, more vibrant and healthier-looking." Rin elucidates her mastermind item.

"Eww! I refuse to touch any of them without gloves unless they're entirely cleansed!" Neru flat-out refuses with a frown.

"Uhm… that is kind of hard to do right now, Rin… Their skins seem back to the way it was but they are not fully rinsed yet. Perhaps after their baths?" Lenka hesitates to even touch the effervescent water in Nero's pool.

"Hm…" Miku leans closer to inspect Len's skin. She notices that it does seem to have a healthier glow and it smells very fragrant as well, which made her lean even much closer for further inspection.

"Let me check then, girls!" Olivia gladly volunteers, unafraid of the neon orange goo's vileness.

Gently, she faces Piko to her. And then quickly, she inclines her head to dab her lips on his before he is able to ask her anything.

A split second after that moment, Miku's lips graze on Len's. Unintentionally, she notices Rinto staring right at them so then she quickly withdraws from the smooch and turns around in bashfulness.

*~MWAAAAH!~* ~^.^~

"Oh wow! It feels like Piko has just applied lip gloss on, but don't tell him that I said that. His lips are so soft, smooth, plump and lush. Surprisingly, it tastes just like sweet juicy oranges! Rin, you are right! This product IS a gold mine!" Olivia commends Rin for her stunning accomplishment and then she inclines once more to enjoy one more enjoyable juicy press.

"I told you!" Feeling ecstatically triumphant, Rin sticks her tongue out at Neru then bends over to give Mikuo a hearty soul kiss in the midst of her delight.

"Oh! I want to try it too then." Completely interested, Lenka forgets her earlier hesitation, then she hastily leans closer and puckers up Nero at the exact same time as Rin soul-kissed Mikuo.

* * *

After that, in the boy's convo circle...

(With their WGCPHs set to a five-on-five convo circle... )

In his immense disbelief and shock, "How can this be? Piko, you used your _energy abilities_ to notify her, didn't you!? YOU SHITTY CHEATER!" Len suspects what he could have possibly did.

"No, I didn't! You're the one who used your _entity abilities_ first so if someone here is a cheater, then it's none other but you Len! YOU SORE LOSER!" Piko protests as he hugs Olivia closer to him as she joins him in the kiddie pool.

"The deal is _not to notify them for a kiss_. I didn't say you can't compel them! YOU BLASTED DETESTABLE SCUM!" Len bellows furiously.

Feeling the need to arbitrate, "JUST STOP IT YOU TWO OR ELSE I'LL HIT YOUR HEADS ON EACH OTHER'S!" Rinto scolds them.

Continuing, "Very well then since I obviously forfeit, I therefore appoint myself to be the judge of this bet challenge." He appoints himself as the bet challenge's official.

Then he sets his phone to display the footage of them starting the challenge until present time.

"Len, Piko, this bet should be done fairly meaning both of you shouldn't have used any of your _extraordinary abilities_ for the three of us don't have any. Therefore as adjudicator, I disqualify you both from this bet challenge. And according to this footage, Mikuo and Nero are both the winners. They received their kisses at the exact same time. Although, I'm forbidding any of you from forcing Olivia to do anything _fishy_ for the two of you. Got it?" Rinto finalises the bet challenge's results.

"We won? Yey! We won! Hurray!" Mikuo and Nero rejoice in tandem.

Piko and Len scowl at each other then they glare at the two in warning about their plans of treating Olivia.

They are ignored by them as they still excitedly cheer one another.

* * *

Then all of them removed their W/GCP Headphones.

First to greet, "Looks like you boys had a fulfilling and meaningful chat too. Isn't that right, boys?" Rin assumes cheerfully.

Nodding contentedly, Mikuo, Nero and Rinto inform them about their bet challenge and the results.

"I guess it depends on the person to ask consent from." Neru says, upon hearing about the prize as she turns to Olivia.

"Sur…!" Olivia almost consented but Piko covers her mouth with his lips.

"Hmm… So what do you think? Lenka, Rin? Since they are _your_ partners after all." Miku asks them for their decisions instead.

"Well… I know you can get quite pervy KuO-ey. _But, I know you wouldn't do anything that you will regret._ And even though you can be quite a pain sometimes, you always do what is right even to a point when you're spoiling my fun. _Anyone who knows you as well as I do can tell they're in good hands._ Therefore, yes, I consent it." Rin says with a smile, patting her partner encouragingly on the back whilst Winner hops in glee in cheers for her SP father.

"I'm allowing it too. Before, he was a huge mystery to me because he almost never speaks to anyone. But now that we have him to finally open up and show us his true colours, I get to know and trust Nero just as much the same as Rin says that about Mikuo. Therefore yes for I too am certain that Nero wouldn't do anything that he might regret." Lenka affirms confidently then she smiles and pats him on the back encouragingly too. Veilchenblau bounces in joy as well.

Pleased, the two boys grin happily upon hearing the becoming words from their SP partners. They huddle with Rinto to discuss about their bet challenge's prize plans.

"That settles it then! That seems fair and sound enough to grant. Olivia, will you kindly step forward please." Rinto says as he calls for her to approach them.

"Rinto, I'm telling you, I didn't cheat! Olivia doesn't have to do anything for them." Piko says whilst grasping Olivia in an even tighter embrace and not allowing her to get out of the pool.

"It's ok Piko honey. I believe in what Lenka and Rin say. I too, believe in Mikuo and Nero. They are really great guys and I love them a lot as our good friends. So please don't worry about it." Olivia consoles him. Then she rises from the kiddie pool and marches towards them.

Then bizarrely, she enumerates 'a lot of _fishy_ suggestions' which made everyone gawk and all the boys nosebleed and almost clutch their middle lower extremities.

"Ok guys, so what do you like? Do you want a soul kiss? To cup a feel, or a PP-touch, or a motorboat? Or maybe photos of me in starkers? Or how about of us together in starkers ? Or do you want to take a shower together with a body massage? Or um,…What is that other one that you particularly wanted me to mention, Rin? Hmm…Oh! She wanted me to say if you like to ZYXXX perhaps?" Olivia asks them sweetly and in pure innocence whilst glancing on her GCHP's newest private message - comprising of every suggestion that she just said.

A moment ago, they were asking themselves who could have possibly influenced her to mention all those naughty suggestions.

They all frown at Rin, who is snickering and then she rapidly shakes her head in dishonest denial for their very apparent yet unsaid allegations.

Upon hearing, Mikuo and Nero's noses bleed but they wipe them clean and shake their heads to clear their minds to carry on and inform her what they want.

"Actually Olivia…" Nero says gently.

"We just want this." Mikuo continues smiling.

They lean closer to her and give her a couple of tender and heartfelt smooches.

Mikuo kisses her on the left cheek.

Nero kisses her on the right cheek.

Len and Piko dart them eerie glares.

Contented, Rinto takes snapshots whilst Neru gladly records a pleasant footage of them.

To complete it, Rinto hands Olivia a graphics pen and touch tablet for her autograph and dedication on the best photo after selecting. When she's finished, Rinto sends it to Mikuo and Nero.

She wrote:

 _'To my adoring, best and great friends Mikuo and Nero,_

 _You are really the most fun, awesome and wonderful guys in the world. Always remain in greatness._

 _Sincerely from your friend,_

 _Olivia_

 _*heart+kiss+smiley*'_

"Why thank you boys, that was very touching and so sweet of you two. If you asked me for a PP-touch, motorboat or ZYXXX, I'll need to ask you what they are first. Rin hasn't told me what PP-touch and ZYXXX are. And for sure, a motorboat isn't the actual boat, correct Piko? He mentioned it to me before but he also hasn't informed me anything about it either. Kindly care to share any information about them, guys? My parents set my all gadgets on 'child safe browsing' and wouldn't allow me to disable it. They are ' _naughty_ ' things, aren't they? I can tell it from your faces." Olivia says in curiosity and then she giggles adorably upon noticing their exceedingly embarrassed reactions and crimson visages.

Then all of her friends divert their glances from her to deny her any informative assistance.

They all dart Piko very judgmental glances for discovering a yet another person responsible for putting bad-influenced ideas in her mind.

Despite being an attention grabber, Piko just grins timidly and nestles Olivia affectionately in a snug embrace whilst obtaining an intense scarlet countenance in the midst of all their friends' reproving stares.

* * *

END OF ARC 3


End file.
